It's Love Complex
by Nagichan94
Summary: Yixing yang nggak peka, Suho yang kikuk plus otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi, juga provokator pervert duo ChanKai, si dingin Sehun juga pacar-pacar trio serangkai tersebut. Oh, jangan lupa ketua kelas sengklek Jongdae dan kekasih baozinya. Pasangan lawak sih, tapi ke depannya..?/summary nggak nyambung/yang mau baca silahkan/It's SULAY couple!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/LoveComplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M (Maybe) **

**. **

**Summary : **

****Zhang Yixing **********dan ****Kim Joonmyeon adalah dua remaja yang saling bersaing dalam hal apapun sekaligus pasangan lawak tinggi-pendek. Tapi, tanpa disangka-sangka, ******Yixing** jatuh cinta pada ******Joonmyeon**! Karena dukungan dari teman-temannya, ********Yixing**** bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta. Akankah ******Joonmyeon **menerima ********Yixing ****sebagai pacarnya, atau.. **

**Kita lihat saja nanti! LET'S READ! It's yaoi and SuLay area~ **

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Lovely Complex karya Aya Nakahara. **

**.**

**PRESENT **

**. **

**It's Love Complex **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENIE HIGH SCHOOL **

Sekolah elit khusus laki-laki yang berada di kawasan Seoul. Dari luar memang sekolah ini terlihat tenang. Tapi, jika kita telusuri lebih dalam lagi –tepatnya kelas 1-4 di ujung koridor. Suasananya sama sekali tidak mengambarkan ketenangan.

"DASAR PENDEK!"

"TIANG GALAH!"

"SOK PINTAR!"

"TUKANG PIKUN!"

"BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

See? Itulah yang terjadi di kelas yang dihuni pasangan lawak tinggi-pendek yang saling menghujat itu. Yang tinggi bernama Zhang Yixing sementara yang pendek bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Yah, jangan heran kalau melihat mereka. Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di kelas aneh itu. Sang guru, Lee Hyukjae atau kerap disapa Eunhyuk songsaenim ini hanya bisa mendesah pelan ditempat duduknya melihat dua murid absurdnya ini bertengkar. Tak ada niatan untuknya melerai, percuma. Toh, nanti mereka berhenti sendiri kalau sudah lelah.

Setelah melontarkan makian 'bodoh' satu sama lain. Yixing dan Joonmyeon berhenti sambil menghirup udara dengan rakus saking semangatnya menahan amarah atau menghina? Entahlah. Eunhyuk songsaenim yang melihat pertengkaran kedua muridnya selesai pun menopang dagu. "Sudah selesai kan? Bisa kita mulai belajarnya?"

Pandangan Yixing dan Joonmyeon beralih pada guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Dalam hati, mereka heran kenapa Eunhyuk songsaenim tidak pernah menghentikan perkelahian mereka seperti guru-guru kebanyakan. Oh, ayolah. Kalau muridnya seperti mereka berdua, orang lain yang bukan wali kelas mereka juga malas melerai. Kurang kerjaan. Diam sedikit, nanti juga berhenti.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon kembali menduduki bangku masing-masing walau mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Eunhyuk yang melihat tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia berdiri dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Selesai menulis Eunhyuk membalik badan agar siswa-siswanya melihat tulisannya. Para siswa yang sudah menyiapkan pulpen untuk menulis jadi melongo bodoh seketika.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Bingung kelasnya menjadi hening.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangan kanannya, tercetak jelas nametag di dada kirinya, Byun Baekhyun.

"ada apa Baek?"

"Kita mau membahas itu, pak?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk papan tulis. Eunhyuk melihat lagi papan tulis di belakangnya yang bertuliskan JEJU dengan ukuran besar kemudian menatap balik murid-muridnya yang kini memandangnya intens.

"Tentu."

"Loh? Dua hari yang lalu kita sudah membahas pulau Jeju, pak. Bahkan kita semua sudah menggambar peta pulaunya." Seorang murid bertubuh tinggi menjulang menyahut. Sebut saja Park Chanyeol.

"Bapak ingin kita menggambar pulau-pulau kecil di sekitarnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Jadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan kan pelajaran apa yang diajarkan wali kelas mereka itu?

"Untuk apa? Bapak tidak membahas soal pelajaran, kok." sahut Eunhyuk santai.

"Lalu?" seorang namja manis bernama Xi Luhan bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya imut. Membuat laki-laki berwajah datar –teman sebangkunya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita akan Darmawisata."

"Oh, Darmawisata."

TIK

TIK

TI-

"APA? DARMAWISATA?!" serempak semua murid berteriak, membuat Eunhyuk songsaenim menutup kedua telinganya. _Kenapa juga aku harus mengurus kelas aneh ini?_ Batin Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa tidak senang?" tanya Eunhyuk songsaenim.

"Bukan begitu, pak. Tapi, ini kok mendadak bilangnya?" Yixing menyahut diangguki anak-anak lainnya.

"Hah? Tidak juga. Ini sudah direncanakan dari sebulan yang lalu."

"Lalu kapan berangkatnya?"

"Besok."

**SYIIIIINNGGG~ **

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Oke, kita hitung. Satu, dua, ti-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~"

Semua murid menjerit histeris. Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibalik mejanya, merutuk mereka dalam hati. _Nggak usah teriak-teriak bisa, kan?_ Batinnya.

**BRAK **

Pintu kelas terbanting dengan tidak elitnya. Memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang cukup berotot dengan wajah panik.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua berteriak, nak?" oh, guru lain ternyata. Eunhyuk berdiri dan menatap guru yang juga sahabatnya yang setiap hari selalu pulang bersama. Lee Donghae.

"Eunhyuk songsaenim, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memegang kedua bahunya. Matanya menelisik penampilan Eunhyuk yang masih rapi.

Entah kenapa, pipi Eunhyuk sedikit bersemu. "H-hah? A-aku tidak apa-apa Donghae-ya."

"Haah~ Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir ada apa." Donghae menghela nafas. "Tapi kenapa semua muridmu menjerit?"

"Bagaimana kami tidak menjerit, Donghae songsaenim?! Eunhyuk songsaenim baru saja memberitahu kami kalau besok kita akan darmawisata ke pulau Jeju!" Baekhyun memimpin menyuarakan protes para murid.

Jeda lima detik.

"APA? KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG EUNHYUK-AH? BESOK KITA SEMUA HARUS BERANGKAT PAGI-PAGI DAN KELASMU TIDAK.. ARGH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, BODOH!?"

De ja vu.

Semua murid melirik Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang terdiam bodoh melihat songsaenim mereka bertengkar. Alis mereka mengernyit seperti memikirkan pernah melihat kejadian yang seperti itu, entah dimana. Murid-murid menghela nafas. _Kenapa aku harus ada di kelas aneh ini?_ Batin mereka semua. Bahkan soal perasaan pun mereka sama. Benar-benar kompak.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku bodoh? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya."

"IYA, SUDAH. TAPI, KAU MENGATAKANNYA SETELAH SATU BULAN PENGUMUMANNYA, BODOH!"

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU BODOH, DASAR BODOH!"

"TAPI KAU MEMANG BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH! KAU YANG BODOH!"

"ENAK SAJA, KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU YANG–"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP~"

Lengkingan suara Baekhyun, sukses membuat kedua guru itu bungkam.

"Bagus." gumamnya. "Kalian berdua sama saja, guru. Bukannya membantu malah saling menyalahkan."

"Hey, jangan begitu, Baek. Lagipula, kalian ini kan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Cuma biaya ke pulau Jeju nggak masalah, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, memang tidak masalah. Tapi, kami kan belum menyiapkan barang-barang yang kami perlukan untuk wisata besok. Aku bahkan belum membeli sport bag." gumam seorang namja mungil yang sayangnya, walau hanya gumaman tapi terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Namja mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo. Di sebelahnya Kai menyahuti. "Iya, benar. Aku juga belum beli celana dalam baru."

"U-untuk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya gugup. Namja berkulit tan dengan nama asli Kim Jongin itu hanya menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo. "Yah, kau tahu lah. Kau juga harus membeli celana dalam baru, Kyung." Kyungsoo blushing setelah mengetahui tujuan pervert namjachingunya itu.

"Heh, Kai! Jangan berpikiran mesum pada Kyungie!" Luhan menjitak kepala Kai. Sukses membuat Kai meringis pelan.

"Sudah-sudah. Percuma ribut-ribut. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk besok." ucap Donghae. Sepertinya dia terlalu malas untuk melihat keadaan kacau di kelas ini.

"Ne, songsaenim."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kami kerjakan. Kalian jangan keluar kelas, oke?"

"Oke!" seru semua murid.

Sepeninggal songsaenim mereka. Yixing berkumpul dengan teman se-gank-nya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon pun sama, berkumpul dengan gank-nya, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai.

**~YIXING AND THE GANK~ **

"Lay, nanti pulang sekolah kau antar aku ke toko kosmetik, ya? Aku mau beli eyeliner baru." ucap Baekhyun. Yixing mengernyitkan alis. "Eyelinermu habis, Baek? Bukannya kemarin masih banyak?"

"Hehe, aku ingin beli yang baru, Lay." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa beli yang baru?"

"Duh, Lay. Aku tuh ingin tampil sempurna serta sexy dimata Chanyeollie."

Yixing memasang wajah malas melihat Baekhyun dan segala keabsurd-annya tentang eyeliner dan kekasih tiangnya –Park Chanyeol. "Duh, Baek. Bisa nggak sih, sehari aja kamu normal." Dengan sok dramatis, Yixing memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit.

"Aku normal kok, Lay. Aku masih suka sama Chanyeol."

"Dasar nggak nyambung." komen Luhan. Baekhyun melet lidah padanya. "Biarin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku ingin beli sport bag nih." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Memang sport bagmu kenapa, Kyung? Rusak?" tanya Luhan.

"Nggak sih. Tapi, lagi dipakai Kris." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, oppa bulemu yang tinggi dan tampan itu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun iseng. Yang lain menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyunnie! Aku ini namja, tahu!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ups, maaf Kyungie. Kami selalu lupa kau itu namja, habis kau ini mungil sih, seperti yeoja saja." komentar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melengos kesal. Baiklah, kita tinggalkan para Uke bahagia itu. Sekarang kita menuju para Seme yang berkumpul di pojok kanan kelas.

**~JOONMYEON AND THE GANK~ **

"Woi, Kai! Melamun aja. Lihat apaan sih?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kai yang menatap kubu para Uke di pojok kiri mereka –tepatnya pada namja mungil bermata bulat dan berpipi chubby. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa melihat Kai yang sedari tadi menjilati bibirnya sendiri. _Haah~ pasti ini anak mikir yang iya-iya._ Batin Chanyeol.

**PLAK **

"Aduh!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan. Ternyata yang memukul kepalanya tadi adalah Oh Sehun, si namja berwajah datar.

"Sakit tahu. Kenapa kau memukulku muka datar?!" ucap Kai murka.

"Kau itu, tidak bisa apa sehari saja tidak berpikiran cabul." semprot Sehun.

"Hah? Memang kenapa? Pikiranku memang begini, Sehun." Kai berbicara dengan nada lempeng. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali menyeringai mesum hingga matanya menyipit. _Ckck, dasar cabul._ Batin Joonmyeon dan kawan-kawan.

"Eh, Suho. Bagaimana rencanamu dengan wisata kali ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Maksudmu? Rencana apa?"

"Ey, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Ini kan Darmawisata. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan.. Lay?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. Seringai pun tak luput dari wajah Chanyeol setelah berkata seperti itu. Rupanya Chanyeol dan Kai sama saja.

Seketika wajah Joomyeon memblushing hebat. "A-apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang akan kulakukan dengan anak bodoh itu." Joonmyeon memalingkan wajahnya saat para sahabatnya menatapinya dengan intens. Entah mengapa, kini dipikirannya muncul bayangan dia dan Yixing sedang duduk berduaan, saling berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan, dan.. uhuhu.

**PLAK **

Setelah menampar pipinya sendiri, Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir fantasi liar yang baru saja tercipta di otak jeniusnya. _Oh, ayolah otak jenius! Kenapa kau bisa terpengaruh hal-hal bersifat mesum seperti itu?_ Batinnya miris. Sepertinya bergaul dengan Chanyeol dan Kai membuat efek samping tersendiri.

"Kau kenapa Suho?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Aah, aku tahu. Kau pasti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Lay, kan?" tebak Chanyeol

"Ti-tidak! K-kenapa aku harus membayangkan dia?"

"Oh, ayolah mengaku saja Suho." desak Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak–" kalimat Joonmyeon terpotong karena..

"OY~~~" terdengar suara Kim Jongdae –sang ketua kelas- menggema di dalam kelas. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari ruang guru karena tadi seorang murid lewat memberitahu dia dipanggil guru.

"Oh, kau baru kembali. Barusan ada apa?" tanya Kai. Jongdae nyengir. Dia mengangkat selembar kertas ditangannya. "Aku baru diberi susunan tempat duduk bus yang akan kita tempati besok." Setelahnya, dia menulis di papan. Selagi Jongdae menulis, kubu Seme dan Uke kembali mengobrol satu sama lain. Dengan gank mereka masing-masing tentunya.

Setelah selesai menulis, Jongdae menghadap semua teman-temannya. "Hey, kalian harus ingat nomor bangku kalian dan dengan siapa kalian duduk." ujar Jongdae. Setelahnya, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk bersantai.

Para siswa yang melihat papan menjadi hening seketika. Pikiran mereka sama. Ini akan jadi darmawisata yang buruk.

Para Seme dan Uke yang merasa kelas sepi, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas hingga mereka menemukan tulisan di papan tulis yang membuat para Uke shock dan para Seme menyeringai senang.

- PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN : BANGKU NO. 5

- OH SEHUN DAN XI LUHAN : BANGKU NO. 14

- KIM JONGIN DAN DO KYUNGSOO : BANGKU NO. 22

- KIM JOONMYEON DAN ZHANG YIXING : BANGKU NO. 7

Para Seme tentu saja senang dan para Uke gelisah. Tapi bagaimana pasangan lawak kita?

Yixing wajahnya sudah pucat, dalam hati dia merutuki orang yang sudah membuatnya satu tempat duduk dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Kim Joonmyeon.

"Yang sabar yah, Lay. Kayaknya ini emang udah takdir buat kamu." Baekhyun ngepukpuk Yixing dan diamini anggukan polos Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

'Andwaeeeeeeeeee~~~' jerit Yixing dalam hati.

Sementara calon Seme Yixing –Joonmyeon- hanya bisa melongo. Sepertinya dia belum bisa merespon apa yang terjadi.

"Weh, kayaknya asik nih yang bakal satu tempat duduk sama Lay!" Chanyeol nepuk bahu Joonmyeon hingga namja pendek itu meringis pelan. "Mau ngapain duduk berduaan nanti?"

**FYUUUUHHH~~ **

"Gyaaaaaaaa~~" Joonmyeon menjerit sambil menutupi lehernya yang barusan ditiup Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha, ekspresimu sangat lucu Suho!" Chanyeol terpingkal-pingkal menertawai Joomyeon.

"Geeezz, berisik kau dasar tiang sutet!" maki Joonmyeon. Chanyeol ngikik kayak orang asma.

"Suho, aku cuma pesan. Kalau duduk berdua sama Lay jangan sampe ke arah yang berbahaya, ya." Sehun berucap–lebih tepatnya bergumam di samping Joonmyeon.

Mendengar hal itu, Joonmyeon semakin berkeringat dingin. "Ma-maksudmu apa Sehun?"

"Yah, jangan melakukan hal yang membuat hubungan kalian berubah. Itu saja." setelah berucap begitu, Sehun kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Berubah itu, misalnya ya, seperti hubungan kalian akan menjadi dekat. Semakin dekat. Lalu tanpa sadar 'hal itu' terjadi." Kai menyeringai. Pikiran pervertnya mulai menyambangi otak.

"A-apa sih maksudmu Kai? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yah, nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." Kai tersenyum misterius, membuat bulu kuduk Joonmyeon meremang saking takutnya.

"Oh, ya Suho." panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kalau nanti kau sekamar dengan Lay, harus bergerak cepat ya. Karena kau tahu sendiri, Lay itu kan lambat." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Joonmyeon.

Sekamar,

Dengan..

Lay?

Sekamar.

.mar.

S-E-K-A-M-A-R

SEKAMAR!

Memikirkan hal itu saja Joonmyeon sudah merasa pening, bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar sekamar? Oh, Tuhan! Joonmyeon ingin berenang ke dasar laut saja.

"Saat malam harus cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. Mematikan lampu. Kemudian mendorong Lay ke kasur. Lalu kau harus menahannya terbaring di kasur, setelah itu langsung kau serang dia!" bisik Kai.

Entah bagaimana, Joonmyeon bisa melihat bayangannya dengan jelas saat dia membanting Yixing di kasur. Walau keadaan cahaya remang-remang, dia bisa melihat wajah Yixing yang bersemu merah. Mata yang bergerak gelisah saking gugupnya disertai tatapan yang sayu. Oh, pasti Yixing akan sangat cantik jika seperti itu.

Lalu dia mendekati Yixing, memegangi kedua tangan Yixing di atas kepalanya, mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Merasakan bibir merah itu menempel dibibirnya, memberi kecupan ringan, lumatan-lumatan halus, hingga ciuman itu berubah semakin menuntut. Dengan lidah yang saling membelit, beradu didalam mulut hangat Yixing dan Joonmyeon lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Mendominasi dan mengecapi seluruh rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulut Yixing. Uhh, sungguh memabukan.

Lalu bibirnya menelusuri lekukan leher Yixing. Memberi kecupan halus, menjilat serta menggigit kecil lehernya yang akan membuat Yixing mendesah sexy. Lalu bibirnya akan mencicipi nipple Yixing yang terlihat menggoda. Membuat Yixing mendesah keenakan. Melihat raut wajah Yixing yang tersiksa meminta kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih, benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan. Dan dia akan merobek seluruh pakaian Yixing hingga pemuda kurus itu naked dihadapannya. Lalu, lalu, lalu.. hehehe.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK **

Setelah menampar pipinya sebanyak tiga kali, Joonmyeon ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok besar China agar pikiran cabul itu musnah dari otaknya. Poor Joonmyeon.

_Ckck, dasar bodoh._ Pikir Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Benar-benar kompak, right?

Bagaimana dengan darmawisata mereka esok hari?

It's Coming Soon!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Status : Prolog END **

**Nagi's Bacotan : **

**Hai~ balik lagi sama gue nyang rada sengklek ini #plak **

**Gue bawa SuLay chaptered. SuLay loh! SULAY! YEEE~ HIDUP SULAY~~ *pajang banner SuLay ngelawak(?)* **

**Baru prolognya sih. kayaknya ke panjangan yak? lanjut! **

**Gimana nih? Semoga kalian suka sama fict ini ya! Ini terinspirasi dari komik, tapi ceritanya beda jauh~ Yang ini menjurus ke rate M. Muehehehe *ketawamesum* **

**Gue nggak bakal banyak bacot dimari. I hope you're enjoyed this fict and the first chappie. :) **

**Let's go to the next! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Review juseyo~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan ripiu :**

**yuyuli : ini udah lanjut! Silahkan dibaca cinta~ makasih udah ripiu :) **

**coldgirl 2 : hehe, aslinya pengen Yixing yang jadi seme tapi Yixing terlalu polos dan lugu. Hehehe, iya tuh roman2nya. Cuman rada gengsi doang si Suho ngakuinnya. Ehee makasih udah dibilang sweet. *ffnyawoy!* Ini udah lanjut, baca ya~ ;) makasih udah ripiu.**

**raetaoris : ini udah lanjut! Gue juga suka moment mereka! *gakadayangnanya-_-* Wahaaa, emang bener banget. SuLay tuh jarang. Mesti dilestarikan! *slapped* Silahkan dibaca cinta~ makasih udah ripiu :)**

**lulu-shi : ini udah lanjut! Wkwkwk, Suho emang pikirannya sebelas-dua belas sama duo ChanKai xD makasih udah ripiu, silahkan dinikmati(?) lulu-chan. :D**

**Wu Xinlian : udah update! Termasuk asap nggak? Semoga nggak mengecewakan dan keponya terpenuhi(?). HunHannya.. kasih tau nggak, yaaa? *dilemparbakiak* Untuk saat ini ditebak-tebak aja dulu, wkwkwk. Makasih udah ripiu cinta~ silahkan menikmati :D**

**exindira : makasih say~ sebenernya kemaren chapter 1 kok, but it's okay. *sokinggris* udah dilanjut, minat? ;) **

** 12 : udah di lanjut~ silahkan dibaca dan makasih udah ripiu :) **

**Cassiopeia1215 : Ohohoho, tenang cinta. Ini udah dilanjut kok! Semoga nggak mengecewakan :) baozi dikantongin dulu yah, munculnya sesuai skenario(?). Waduh NC? Kalo begitu gue mesti bertapa dibawah air terjun dulu biar dapet ilham xD. Makasih udah ripiu dan selamat membaca! :D **

**ia : udah kok, emang belum cukup lawak ya? Tar deh gue bikin lebih ngocol daripada ini xD wkwkwk. Udah lanjut! Makasih udah ripiu dan selamat membaca :) **

**NameKim XingSu : wkwkwkwk, Suho emang bakat mesumnya dari lahir #eh **

**Kemaren chapter 1 kok, sekarang udah chapter 2. Udah lanjut! selamat membaca~ makasih ripiunya :) **

**fantaosticpanda : udah lanjut! Emang kocak, ya? Menurut gue sih belom. Mau gue bikin lebih ngocol dari ini! Wkwkwkwk. Udah termasuk asap nggak? ;) makasih udah ripiu dan silahkan membaca~ **

** : ahahaha, makasih udah dibilang keren~ *ffnyawoy!* tenang aja, bakal lebih ngocol lagi kok :) makasih udah ripiu~ ini update-annya dan selamat membaca :D **

**Medelene Lexie : ohohoho rated M? Kasih tau nggak, ya? Wkwkwk. Bercanda, yah gue bakal berusaha sempilin encehnya (kalo otak gue lancar tapi xD), ditunggu aja! Udah lanjut nih~ semoga memuaskan hasrat(?) beb. Makasih ripiunya dan selamat membaca :D**

**heeriztator : wkwkwk, kalo langsung the end mah nggak nikmat(?) bebz. Udah dilanjut~ semoga memuaskan dengan chap ini. Rated Mnya masih jauh, sejauh EXO planet #bletak **

**Cuman otak ngeres Suho dulu yang bakal menghiasi chapter2 awal plus duo ChanKai, wkwkwk. Makasih ripiunya dan selamat membaca~ :D **

**kyeoptafadila : udah lanjut, berminat? Makasih udah ripiu bebz :) **

**hibiki kurenai : iyap, bener banget! Suho bakal terbully chapter ini xD. Penyiksaan batin, tapi Suho punya kesabaran tinggi, kok. :) udah lanjut nih, minat? ;)**

**younlaycious88 : Eh? Sehun belum keliatan kok mesumnya. Masih kaleman di chap awal, tau dah kalo chap depan nanti xD. Etapi dia emang sebelas-dua belas ama duo ChanKai sih. *labildeh-_-* SuLay bertengkar gara2 Suho yang ngiri Lay menjulang tinggi dan Lay yang ngerasa Suho lebih pinter dari dia, wkwkwk. Udah dilanjut nih, minat? Makasih ripiunya~ **

**Yurako Koizumi : wahaaa~ ternyata kita sehati, beb. Gue juga kangen ama Lovely Complex apalagi manganya. Gue punya dua biji manganya, tapi ilang nggak tau kemana~ *ngenesTT* kalo animenya gue belum nonton sih. Iyap, cocok banget. Suho mah emang udah takdir jadi seme pendek! *diguyurSuho* wkwkwk, nggak ada yang mau temenan sama Suho selain duo ChanKai plus Sehun! *tegaamat* kalem sih, tapi nggak tau deh nanti xD. Kris maen kok nanti, Tao-Xiumin bakal muncul kok, tapi Taonya dikantongin dulu! Ohohoho, tau aja deh HaeHyuk ada apa2. Oke, ini udah update! Aduh gue seneng kali lu komen segini banyaknya, bikin gue tambah semangat! :D Makasih ripiunya dan selamat membaca ya say~ **

**Nada Lim : Udah lanjut! Minat? Makasih udah ripiu~ :) **

**kkamjongyehet : ehehe, ini masih kurang lucu kalo menurut gue mah. Bakalan gue bikin lebih ngocol lagi dah xD. Gue juga suka dan dia emang bagaikan Suho(?) di daun talas. Wkwkwk. Gue juga suka Kai yang mesum ngegodain Kyungie! *toss* emm gimana kalo side story? Mungkin? Doain aja biar otak gue seencer Suho :D makasih ripiunya dan selamat membaca beb~ ;) **

**nakamura11 : udah lanjut! Termasuk asap nggak nih? Semoga ya :D gue juga suka dan ini emang udah takdir beb xD bakalan banyak kemesuman bertebaran dimana-mana~ makasih udah ripiu plus lope2nya say ;) ChenMinnya nyusul, ya? Silahkan membaca :D makasih supportnya, kamu juga ya~ *emotlope2***

**DarkLiliy : ohoho makasih, bebz ;) silahkan refreshing dimari~ ini udah lanjut, termasuk fast nggak? Selamat membaca dan makasih udah ripiu :) **

**Sori nggak bisa bales lewat PM, nggak sempet guys u,u**

**Makasih lu semua udah ripiu ff gue, gue terharuuuuuuuuuu~~~~ *nyusrutiningus* #plak**

**Makasih buat readers dan siders dimana pun kalian berada yang udah nyempetin baca ff absurd gue yang sebelas-dua belas sama muka absurdnya Kris! *dipentungKris* gue cinta lo semua weh!**

**Sebagai hadiahnya, ini dia update-annya :D **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/LoveComplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M (Maybe) **

**. **

**Summary : **

**Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon adalah dua remaja yang saling bersaing dalam hal apapun sekaligus pasangan lawak tinggi-pendek. Tapi, tanpa disangka-sangka, Yixing jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon! Karena dukungan dari teman-temannya, Yixing bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta. Akankah Joonmyeon menerima Yixing sebagai pacarnya, atau..**

**Kita lihat saja nanti! LET'S READ! It's yaoi and SuLay area~**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Lovely Complex karya Aya Nakahara. **

**.**

**PRESENT **

**. **

**It's Love Complex **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Keesokan harinya di Genie High School.

Terlihat segerombol orang-orang yang saling berkerumun di satu sisi, membuat orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar sekolah mewah itu menatap aneh plus takjub. Bagaimana tidak, murid-murid elit asal Genie High School sedang berkumpul di dekat gerbang, banyak para siswi menengah atas, mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat atau para wanita menjerit histeris melihat siswa-siswa tampan nan kaya raya di dekat mereka. Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini? Ini seperti kepopuleran mereka setara dengan idol K-pop padahal mereka hanya murid sekolah biasa.

Ah, ayo kita pertajam pandangan ke pasangan lawak kita.

Terlihat Yixing sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menenteng boneka belut(?) yang dia beli bersama genknya kemarin sepulang sekolah. Untung dia ikut ajakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sehingga dia mendapatkan boneka yang dia anggap sebagai harta karun tersebut. Emang rada aneh si Yixing, tapi ya udah lah. Kalau di sebelahnya..

Panda.

Eh, nggak ding. Bukan panda sungguhan kok. Bukan juga seseorang berkulit coklat dan bermata panda sejak lahir yang menganggap panda adalah saudara kandungnya.

Cuman matanya aja yang ada lingker item gitu mirip kayak panda.

Itu Joonmyeon.

EEEEHHHH?

Demi apa lo itu Suho?

Mukanya jelek amat.

Eh, eh, enggak kok, enggak. Cakep. Cakep kok. Suer.

Udeh, Myeon udeh. Piss, jangan plototin gue lagi.

Mukanya je–kurang cakep maksud gue. Matanya berkantung hitam kayak panda, wajahnya kusut kayak benang wol yang dari gue umur sepuluh taun masih gue simpen ampe sekarang. Rujit, men! Pipinya juga rada tirus gitu kayak aki-aki yang–Okeh, cukup deskripsi mukanya Joonmyeon.

Tumbenan ini malaikat satu nggak cakep, biasanya cakep mulu, bersinar, mentereng terang gitu deh. Ada apa ya? Oh, ini pasti masalah kemaren tuh! Gara-gara si duo mesum ChanKai ngeprovokatorin otaknya, semalem Joonmyeon ampe nggak bisa tidur. Baru bisa tidurnya jam tiga pagi dan sekarang mereka berkumpul jam enam pagi. Kebayangkan gimana deritanya Suho? Yang sabar, dah bang.

"Ya ampun Suho! Muka lo ngapa kayak keset gini, dah?!" Yixing yang sudah terbebas dari sihir(?) boneka belutnya menatap Joonmeyon dan langsung menjerit histeris. Untung genk Joonmyeon belum pada dateng. Bisa berabe tar.

"Apaan sih, lu? Biasa aja kali tuh muka. Minta gue cipok, hah?" si malaikat bermata panda(?) berujar males. Joonmyeon yang nggak sadar sama omongannya ngebales aja sekenanya. _Bodo amat lah si Lay mau ngomong apa._ Batinnya. Udah frustasi kali sama otaknya yang mulai terkontaminasi sama kemesuman ChanKai. Lalu bagaimana dengan uke menjulang kita?

Yixing mukanya udah merah parah, ngelebihin gurita rebus (kepiting udah mainstream, coy :v). Yixing nunduk terus mikir. _Ini orang kesambet apa, ya? Masa bilang mau cipok gue. Nyadar nggak sih dia kalo udah bikin gue malu bin keki? Nggak kuku deh. _

"Ngapa lu diem, Lay? Kesambet?" Yixing yang terkejut dengan sentakan Joonmyeon langsung ngedamprat, "Enak aja lo. Emang gue kayak lo yang sering kesambet jin tomang!"

Joonmyeon natep datar, "Lu ngapa dah, marah-marah mulu. Lagi M lu?"

**PLAK **

Joonmyeon udah tersungkur di tanah gara-gara di tempeleng Yixing. Widih, kerempeng-kerempeng tenaganya..

Okeh, cukup. Jangan ngatain uri uke yang cantik jelita.

"Gue laki-laki, tau! Liat donk dada gue, rata tau!" semprot Yixing sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

O-ow. Joonmyeon mulai diem lagi. Oh, oh, jangan bilang otaknya lagi ngeproses dan ngebentuk sebuah khayalan indah.

Oke, kita liat ke dalem otaknya Suho.

~OoO~

Yixing lagi terduduk di pinggiran kasur berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya yang kemayu menunjukan semburat merah yang manis berpaling ke arah kanan. Dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang berputar-putar di atas kasur Yixing berkata, _"Myeonnie mau Xingie buka baju disini?" _jangan lupakan telapak tangan kirinya yang bergerak-gerak di sekitar bawah kaosnya. Suho yang nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa cuman ngangguk-ngangguk. Matanya udah sarat akan nafsu.

"_Kalau Xingie buka baju, apa Myeonnie mau manjain Xingie?" _Joonmyeon bereaksi, menelan ludahnya plus jilatin bibirnya. Sekali lagi dia cuman bisa ngangguk semangat. Telunjuk Yixing udah berhenti berputar-putar kemudian kedua tangannya mengarah pada kaos bagian bawahnya, sedikit mengangkat ke atas. Sampai kaos itu memperlihatkan kedua nipple pink kecoklatan miliknya Yixing berkata dengan nada serak sarat nafsu dan juga wajah nakal yang sensual, _"Ayo, Myeonnie sayang~ Come here~~" _

~OoO~

**BLETAK **

**BLETAK **

**BLETAK**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa~ Suho, lo ngapain?! Berhenti!" Yixing sekuat tenaga menahan Joonmyeon yang terus menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya ke tembok gerbang sekolah. Bisa berabe ntar kalo nih anak masuk UGD, pikirnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa~~ STOP! STOP! SIAPA AJA TOLONGIN GUE! SONGSAENIM, HELP ME~"

Yap, untung aja ada banyak murid plus guru dimari jadi bisa berhentiin Joonmyeon yang bertindak anarkis. Yixing aja ampe jatoh duduk di tanah saking capeknya nahan tenaga Suho yang kayak kuli bangunan.

'_Ugh, sial! Kapan penderitaan gue bakal berakhir? Lo bikin gue gila Yixing!' _

Kasian juga sih, dikit-dikit otaknya ngeres mulu. Sensitif sama hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yixing–terutama tubuhnya. Sabar lah Suho, orang sabar duitnya lebar(?).

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Para murid udah pada ngumpul nih, temasuk para Uke dan Seme kita. Ada pasangan Chanbaek yang lagi heboh ngebahas eyeliner baru yang dipake Baekhyun. Kata Chanyeol, Baeknya makin sekseh. Jadi aja tuh mukanya Baekhyun mesem-mesem nahan blushing. Ada juga Kaisoo, Kainya lagi sibuk mojokin Kyungsoo di tembok. Buset dah, nih anak ireng nggak bisa liat waktu dan tempat. Mana diplototin Donghae songsaenim lagi. Maklum, Eunhyuk songsaenimnya belum dateng jadi ngiri dikit nggak apa-apa lah. Ada juga Hunhan yang yang lagi diem-dieman, kadang-kadang curi-curi pandang gitu satu sama lain trus buang muka. Tapi jarak mereka berdiri makin deket aja. Yeh hey~ kiw-kiw. Malu-malu garong lu Sehun.

Oh, ya ada Jongdae juga, lagi sampingan sama cowok imut bermuka bulet yang lagi makan bakpau. Hm, kalo nggak salah itu kan Kim Minseok sang ketua sepak bola. Oh, satu klub bareng Luhan. Dia sering di panggil Xiumin juga ama Luhan. Ahay de, Jongdae maenannya ama ketua sepak bola. Awas loh mas di sepak cakep(?) ntar. Jongdae nggak ngedip-ngedip natap Minseok yang lagi makan bakpau. Kayaknya dia ngiler deh, entah ama bakpau, Xiumin atau dua-duanya. Wah, calon mesum kedua setelah Suho nih. Waspasda lah Minseokkie.

Oh, akhirnya yang di tunggu Donghae songsaenim datang juga. Eunhyuk lari-lari kecil ke arah Donghae, kayak cewe yang ditungguin cowonya kencan aja gitu. Eaaaaa~

"Eunhyuk-ah. Kenapa baru datang?"

"Maaf, Hae-ya. Tadi kepala sekolah telepon kalau kita ketambahan guru pembimbing untuk darmawisata kali ini." Eunhyuk mengucapkannya saat nafasnya kembali teratur setelah berlari-lari kecil tadi. Kalo ada yang nanya kepala sekolahnya nggak ikut, maka jawabannya iya. Karena kepala sekolah terhormat kita aka Lee Sooman sedang berbulan madu di negeri sakura bersama istrinya. Istrinya.. nggak perlu tau lah ya siapa. Balik ke cerita!

Donghae menatap pemuda tinggi menjulang yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut blonde, wajah panjang, mata elang, err sangat berbeda dengannya yang hanya punya tinggi plus muka pas-pasan. Pemuda tinggi menjulang itu membungkuk hormat pada Donghae.

"Annyeong haseo. Wu Yifan imnida. Anda bisa memanggil saya Kris."

**SYIIIIIIINNNGG~ **

Walah, tumben pada sunyi. Padahal suaranya Kris nggak nyaring-nyaring amat cuman berat doang.

"Kris.. hyung?"

Saat Kris menoleh, oh, betapa hatinya berbunga-bunga karena sang pujaan hati berada tepat di depan matanya. "Yayang Ixing~"

Eww.

Apa gue harus ceritain secara detail keadaan sekarang?

Okeh, demi lo semua gue ceritain dah. Walau gue rada empet juga.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Kris berlari sambil tangannya menjangkau Yixing. Apa pula itu bibir monyong-monyong segala. Sendal kamar gue masih nganggur tuh Kris. -_-

Hampir nyampe mau meluk Yixing..

**BLEDAGH **

Keburu nabrak tembok dia gara-gara didorong Yixing. Kesian amat dah.

"Auch, yayang kok gitu sih?" Kris berkata sambil nutupin idungnya yang mungkin rada pengek nabrak tembok, nyut-nyutan. Untung aja nggak berdarah.

"Iyuhh, lu bikin gue jijik aja pake yayang-yayangan segala, Kris hyung. Noh yayangan di langit, noh." Yixing nunjuk ke langit yang kebetulan ada benda berbentuk ikan yang terbuat dari kertas melayang-layang di udara. Etdah, pas amat timingnya.

"Itu layangan Ixing~ gue cium jadi cantik lu!"

"Idih, ogah amat gue dicium ama elu, hyung. Lagian gue kan cowo." Yixing natep Kris datar sedangkan Kris cuman cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

For your information, Kris sama Lay itu udah sahabatan dari kecil karena Lay juga sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Mereka udah tumbuh bareng-bareng, maen bareng-bareng, makan bareng-bareng. Untung nggak mandi plus tidur bareng, berabe ntar. Dan Kris suka banget sama Yixing dan pernah nyatain cintanya ke Yixing, tapi Yixingnya cuman bilang dia nggak punya rasa plus dia udah nganggap Kris itu sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Kris tetep berjuang buat ngedapetin cintanya Yixing sampe sekarang. Walau caranya rada absurd emang.

"Kris hyung! Kok ada di sini?" oh, oh, sang adik plus uke paling mungil –itu menurut Kris- menghampiri kakaknya yang berdiri di sebelah Yixing. Oh, ya mana Suho?

Ah, ternyata uri angel sedang meratapi nasib di pojokan dekat pohon setelah melihat kedekatan Kris dan Yixing. Dengan garis-garis hitam di atas kepalanya dan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di tanah pake telunjuknya, Joonmyeon mengutuki tiang galah yang sok deket sama Yixing itu biar nambah ngodek aja. Oke deh Suho, terserah lu mau apaan. Kita balik ke Kris-Lay-Kyungsoo!

"Oh, Dio sayang~" Kris menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sesak napas dan Kai dibelakangnya cemburu berat. Nggak rela kali dia pacarnya dipeluk, walau sama abangnya sendiri.

"Hyung lepasin! Lu mau nggak punya adik lagi apa?" Kyungsoo berteriak di pundak Kris. Kenapa? Karena dia nggak bakalan nyampe kalo maksa teriak di samping kuping Kris. Entah ada angin apa, Kris langsung ngelepasin pelukannya. Biasanya kalo udah meluk Kyungsoo, Kris itu udah kayak meluk guling sendiri. Absurd emang.

"Ehehehe, maap adik abang tercinta. Yang mungil, imut, sexy, bahenol, bohay–"

"Stop, Kris hyung! Lu bikin gue malu aja depan temen-temen gue."

"Lah, tapi itu emang bener. Elu mungil, imut, sexy bin bahenol. Kalo aja lu bukan adik gue pasti udah gue jadiin uke gue dan–"

"Cukup, atau gue seret lu pulang, hyung!" oke, dengan ancaman Kyungsoo, Kris berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa-adiknya-itu-mungil-imut-sexy-bahenol-bin-bohay. Dia cukup tau, walau adiknya ini keliatan lemah, tapi tenaganya sebelas-dua belas sama Yixing.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini?" Kyungsoo nanya sambil micingin mata, membuat Kris sedikit keki dan ngegaruk belakang lehernya yang kebetulan gatal, mungkin ada kutunya. -_-

"Eh, hyung disini karena permintaan kepala sekolah lu, Dio. Kebetulan hyung juga lagi pengen liburan di pulau jeju. Dan kita bisa liburan bareng, sayang~" Kris nyubitin pipi Kyungsoo yang rada gembil ampe uri uke mungil mengaduh kecil.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan kernyitan menghiasi dahinya.

"Tentu, Eunhyuk hyung. Kyungsoo itu adikku." Jawab Kris. Eunhyuk makin ngernyitin dahi sedangkan Donghae di sebelahnya melongo.

"Masa sih? Kok nggak ada mirip-miripnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Duh, ya beda lah, hyung. Gue itu ya, lahir di Vancouver Kanada. Kalo Kyungsoo mah lahirnya di sini, Korsel. Jadi, yah beda lah!" Kris ngebusung dada bangga. Sedangkan Kyungsoo cuman muterin bola mata males.

"Gitu aja belagu." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan yang sayangnya kedengeran Kris.

"Oh, harus dong. Tapi walau kita beda gue tetep cinta ama lo, yayang Soo~" Kris nyosor mau meluk Kyungsoo dan..

**CHUP **

Okeh, gue lupa ngasih tau. Selain absurd dan nempel mulu sama Lay, Kris itu complex ke Kyungsoo. Itu lah yang menjelaskan kenapa Kris nyium di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat semua orang disitu melotot kaget –minus Suho- serta Kai yang terbakar api cemburu.

"Kris hyung!" Kyungsoo udah siap-siap mau mukul kepala Kris tapi ditahan sama Kai dan..

**CHUP **

Oh, oh, Kai nyium Kyungsoo tepat di bibirnya. Kris melotot kaget ampe itu mata mau keluar dari kelopaknya (emang rada lebay kalo si Kris kaget dan lagi lu nggak bakat nyaingin mata belonya Kyungsoo, Fan-_-) dan mulutnya menganga saat melihat bibir adiknya dihisap habis oleh orang-aneh-berkulit-item-plus-krempeng yang dia nggak tau siapa namanya.

"GYAAAAAAAAA~~~ LEPASIN ADIK GUE! SIAPA LO, ARENG BERJALAN!? BERANI-BERANINYA LO NYIUM ADIK GUE DI DEPAN MATA GUE! LEPAAAAAASSSS~~"

Kris berusaha mencongkel(?) pelukan erat yang dilakukan manusia item itu dan menyelamatkan Dio mungilnya.

Setelah aksi saling merebut Kyungsoo, Kris berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan merangkul adik mungilnya itu. Kyungsoo ampe nggak bisa ngomong, speechless kayaknya karena Kai dengan beraninya nyium dia di depan abangnya. Atau kali aja dia lagi nahan sakit dilengannya karena congkel-congkelan tadi. Hanya Dio dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Dio, lo nggak apa-apa?" Kris nangkup muka Kyungsoo pake kedua tangannya. Muka Kyungsoo udah kayak orang mati aja, lifeless.

"Heh, siapa lo item?! Berani-beraninya lo nyium ade gue."

"Gue itu pacar Kyungsoo! Dan gue nggak suka lo cium-cium pacar gue, meski lo abangnya!" Kai numpahin emosi. Untung aja dia nggak numpahin kuah bakso di mukanya Kris. Eh, tapi kayaknya itu ide yang bagus juga. Sayangnya nggak ada tukang bakso yang lewat dimari.

"Lo ngajak ribut sama gua?"

"Boleh, ayo disana!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP~"

Keduanya berhenti setelah mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun dan menoleh padanya. Baekhyun cuman cengar-cengir sambil nunjuk Eunhyuk di sebelah kirinya dan Lay di sebelah kanannya.

"Bagus." Eunhyuk mengambil suara. "Tidak ada waktu untuk berkelahi. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berjalan menuju bus, di ikuti Donghae dan murid-murid lainnya.

Setelah saling menatap tajam, Kai membawa Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya. Kris yang hendak menarik mereka tertahan oleh Lay. "Mereka duduk sebangku. Itu udah di susun sama dewan guru."

"Kalau begitu aku duduk denganmu ya, yayang ixing?" Kris menatap Yixing dengan puppy eyes gagal miliknya yang sayangnya tidak membuat hati Yixing luluh sama sekali.

"Sayang sekali, tempat duduk gue juga udah di atur." Yixing menunjuk Joonmyeon yang masih jongkok di pojokan. "Dia yang duduk sama gue." Dan setelahnya Yixing meninggalkan Kris dengan sejuta kecewa di wajahnya.

_Ku ingin marah, melampiaskan.._

_Tapi ku hanyalah sendiri di sini.. _

_Ingin kutunjukan pada siapa saja yang marah.. _

_Bahwa hatiku.. kecewa~_

Entah bagaimana ada alunan lagu bunga citra lestari yang berjudul kecewa terdengar di sekitar Kris, menambah suasana galau hatinya aja.

Dan oh, ternyata lagu itu berasal dari mp3 dihandphone Chanyeol yang iseng muterin lagu itu. Dasar sengklek.

Yixing udah berdiri di belakang Joonmyeon dan nepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Suho, ayo cepetan naik bus. Nanti kita ketinggalan loh."

Dengan slow motion, Joonmyeon berpaling pada Yixing. Dari jarak segini dekat, Joonmyeon bisa ngeliat wajah ayu Yixing yang menenangkan. Seketika hati Joonmyeon jadi tentram gitu, berasa ada yang nyalain ac di dalemnya. Padahal cuman ac alam yang membelai wajahnya. Tapi itu tetep nggak ngebikin Joonmyeon unmood karena moodnya udah balik lagi hanya karena natap Yixing dari jarak lima sen–tunggu dulu.

Lima senti?

Oh, oh, mukanya deket banget!

Iyak~ ayo lo ngapa tuh jantung dag-dig-dug seer aja.

Joonmyeon sedikit mundurin kepalanya –dengan cepat- dan –nggak sengaja- ke pentok batang pohon keras banget.

"Adaw!" ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya berulang kali.

"Buahahaha, ngapa lu Suho? Gue kan nggak ngapa-ngapain. Wkwkwk.." Yixing ngangkak nggak karuan ampe megangin perutnya sementara Joonmyeon merengut.

"Geez, berisik lu, Lay."

Suho berdiri trus jalan ninggalin Lay. Lay langsung teriak, "Eh, tungguin dong! Jangan ditinggalin!"

Nyampe Yixing di samping Joonmyeon, "Ayo cepat, Myeon!" senyum sambil narik tangan Joonmyeon buat lari bareng ke bus mereka.

Joonmyeon terkesiap, tadi Lay manggil dia apa? Myeon? Oh, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Dan lagi, tadi Yixing senyum ke dia. Ciusan?

Oh, my~ oh, my~

Dunia Joonmyeon udah mulai tersinari hangatnya wajah dan senyum Yixing. Eaaa~

THIS IS SPARTAAAAA~

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO <strong>

* * *

><p>Bus yang di tempati Joonmyeon-Yixing penuh dengan aura Lovey Dovey. Di depannya, mereka bisa ngeliat ChanBaek yang lagi cipika-cipiki sambil cekikikan tanpa peduli orang lain pada natep mereka dengan pandangan 'Iyuhh' atau 'Eww'. Kadang juga berbagi kunyahan bersama. (Lu pasti pada tau apa maksud gue-_-). Bagi mereka dunia seakan milik berdua, sedangkan yang laen cuman numpang lewat doang. Songong emang.<p>

Trus juga Joonmyeon-Yixing bisa ngeliat plus ngedenger jelas percakapan pasangan ChenMin yang tepat duduk di belakang mereka bercanda mesra. Kok ChenMin? Karena mereka denger Minseok nyebut Jongdae dengan nama ChenChen. Imut banget, ye. Yixing juga sempet liat Xiumin mukanya blushing gitu gara-gara Chen nyuapin dia bakpau pake bibirnya. _Kesempetan amat tuh, si muka kotak._ Batinnya.

Trus mereka juga bisa ngeliat dari sini pasangan HunHan yang –entah kebetulan atau tidak- berada di samping kanan mereka. Bisa diliat mereka saling diem-dieman gitu nggak ngobrol ato apa gitu. Yixing ngerasa mereka agak canggung sebagai pasangan (tapi nggak tau udah jadian apa belum) sampai mata Yixing nangkep tangan kanan Sehun yang diem-diem merayap ke atas tangan kiri Luhan trus genggam tangannya. _Buset, ini anak juga nyolong kesempetan. _Batinnya. Tapi kalo diliat lagi Luhannya juga kayak seneng gitu walau rada malu-malu, bisa liat dari muka blushingnya lah. Ya, udah deh.

Pas Yixing ngalihin kepala ke belakang, Oh My God! Dia nemuin Kai yang ngeanu-anuin Kyungsoo ampe itu uke mungil mukanya merah saking nahan desahannya. Yah, lu tau lah bibir ketemu leher gimana jadinya. Bahasa kasarnya nyupang -_-. Okeh, nggak perlu lagi di intip itu pasangan. _Dasar, pasangan mesum._ Batinnya. Biarlah itu jadi urusan mereka.

Kalo ditanya kenapa guru mereka nggak negur atau ngehukum mereka, jawabannya nggak. Karena guru mereka aja –Donghae-Eunhyuk lagi berlovey dovey. Liat aja noh di bangku depan, Eunhyuk lagi senderan kepala ke bahu ehm berotot ehm Donghae. Trus nggak tau sadar apa nggak, Donghae ngelus-elus rambut burnette Eunhyuk pake tangan kirinya. Ecieeeee~ guru ama murid emang sebelas-dua belas dah.

Cuma Kris yang diem, duduk di bangku paling depan deket pak supir. Keliatan earphone di kedua telinganya sambil mandangin keluar jendela. Maklum, galau karena nggak bisa duduk berdua bareng pujaan hatinya dan sedih karena adiknya dirampas(?) manusia item yang dia masih nggak tau siapa namanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca gitu, sambil natepin pepohonan yang terlewati. Kayaknya menghayati banget ini orang sama lagu yang dia denger. Tiba-tiba dia keluarin handphonenya, lagi muterin mp3. Durasi lagunya abis dan dia muter ulang lagi. Liat judul lagunya.. hah? Bcl – kecewa? Buset dah, segitu galaunya dia ampe bluetooth-an tuh lagu ama Chanyeol. Yang sabar dah, bang naga.

Balik lagi ke tempat Yixing. Yixing bisa ngeliat Joonmyeon yang lagi tidur senderan ke bantalan kursi. Yixing duduknya di deket jendela, makanya dia nggak bosen. Pas dia liat Joonmyeon lagi tidur hatinya adem bener. Mukanya Suho tuh nenangin banget, damai gitu tidurnya, busnya kelojotan gara-gara jalanan nggak rata aja dia nggak ke ganggu, hebat bener.

Pas Yixing liatin lebih lama, mukanya Joonmyeon itu cakep banget. Kulitnya putih, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, pipi yang berisi, juga bibirnya yang berwarna pink. Lamaaa tuh dia pandangin bibirnya Joonmyeon. Mungil, kayaknya manis gitu kalo dirasain ama dia. Ada sih, sesuatu yang nggak tau apa dia rasain, ngedorong dia buat ngedeketin bibirnya ke bibir Joonmyeon. Makin deket. Deket. Tinggal dikiiit lagi ampe dia ngerasa Suho ngedengung. Langsung dah cepet-cepet dia palingin itu wajahnya ke arah lain.

Yah, kita gagal ngeliat adegan Lay nge-kiss Suho permirsa! Iyak, penonton pada bubar. Eh, jangan bubar dulu dong! Ada lanjutannya, nih.

Joonmyeon ngedip-ngedipin matanya, berusaha bangun. Doh, mukanya dikit minyakan. Kurang sedep di pandang mata. Pas nyadar, dia noleh ke Yixing yang entah dia salah liat ato apa mukanya udah blushing parah ampe belakang telinga. _Ngapa nih anak?_ Batinnya. Duh, Suho lu nggak tau aja sih tadi si Lay mau nyipok elu. Lu sih segala pake bangun, gue plus readers nggak bisa liat. Tidur lagi sono! *dipentungrame2*

"Belum nyampe, ya?" Joonmyeon nguap bentar trus nengok Yixing yang cuman nganggukin kepala doang. Dia ngernyitin dahi, bingung ini pasangan lawaknya jadi pendiem kayak patung gitu.

"Lu ngapa sih, Lay? Diem mulu. Sakit?" Joonmyeon coba megangin dahinya Yixing tapi ditepis.

"Kagak, gue emang lagi pengen diem aja."

"Ah, boong lu~ boong gue cipok, ye?" Suho secara nggak sadar ngegodain Lay. Walah, nih anak udah tercemar otaknya ama kepervertan duo ChanKai.

"Enggak! Enak aja lo, kalo berani gue tinju lo!" Joonmyeon jadi diem ngedenger ancaman Yixing. Sebadung-badungnya Joonmyeon, dia nggak berani ngadepin Yixing kalo udah soal tinju. Kalah dia, men! Yixing juara satu di boxing dan dia cukup tau aja.

"Ya elah, gue cuman canda doang, Xing."

Oh, apa Yixing nggak salah denger? Suho manggil dia Xing? Hm, cukup imut buat nama panggilan. Apalagi ditambahin –ie dibelakangnya. Uhh~ Yixing nggak bisa ngebayanginnya.

**CKIIIITTT **

Mendadak mobil belok ke kanan, membuat semua beban menumpu pada bagian kiri dan..

**CHUP **

Tanpa di sengaja bibirnya Joonmyeon mendarat di bibirnya Yixing dengan elitnya. Keduanya melotot kaget satu sama lain, tapi bibir mereka masih nempel. Pelan tapi pasti bibir yang saling bertautan itu terlepas, pelan banget kayak yang nggak rela gitu kalo ciuman dadakan itu terlepas gitu aja. Muka mereka masih saling berhadapan, merah banget~

"Ma-maaf Lay, g-gue nggak sengaja." Joonmyeon yang pertama ngomong, nunduk malu.

Yixing menyahut, "N-nggak apa-apa, kok. Gue tau lu nggak s-sengaja." Sambil malingin muka ke jendela. Duh, mukanya kerasa panas banget, bak onsen aja.

Setelahnya, keduanya saling memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Grogi, deg-degan, plus rasa malu masih ada di sekitar mereka. Siapa juga yang nggak malu udah ciuman walau nggak sengaja? Pasti malu~

Dalam satu tarikan napas yang sama mereka memegangi bibir masing-masing.

_Lembut banget. _Batin keduanya.

Aduh, bahkan soal ngebatin pun bisa samaan yak. Kekeke~

Ya udah lah. Waktu tetep berjalan, jadi kita skip aja ya.

.

Perjalanan kali ini mulus banget, nggak kayak tadi ada gujrug-gujrugan gitu. Mungkin tadi jalanannya banyak yang nggak datar, makanya begitu.

Tapi kok, ini ada yang aneh ya?

Jalannya mulus banget gitu, berasa kayak meluncur. Anginnya juga kenceng, samar bisa kecium bau garem. Langit biru cerah terbentang luas disepanjang jarak pandang. Ada juga burung camar yang ter–eh? Burung camar?

"Whoaaaaa~ lihat Hae-ya! Lautnya luas sekali~" terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang memekik senang. Donghae yang di sebelahnya cuman ngelus-elus kepala sambil senyum.

Walaaah, ternyata mereka lagi ada di laut. Lah kok bisa jalan?

"Lihat! Ada lumba-lumba!" Minseok berseru, bikin semua anak-anak berebut nempel ke jendela bus buat ngeliat hewan pintar itu. Sekedar info, Minseok itu suka banget sama lumba-lumba. Bahkan teriakannya juga sebelas-duabelas sama makhluk imut itu.

"Turun, yuk!" seru Yixing dan semua murid plus guru pada turun dari bus.

Kalo ada yang nanya mereka nyebur apa nggak, ya jawabannya pasti enggak lah! Lagian siapa juga yang mau nyebur di tengah-tengah lautan?

Mereka berhamburan setelah memijak badan kapal dan berpegangan pada pembatas kapal buat ngeliat lumba-lumba yang asik berkejaran satu sama lain. Membuat suara 'Whaaa' atau 'Wuhuuu' terdengar dari para murid.

Nah, sekarang lo semua tau kan kenapa mereka bisa jalan di laut? Yap, mereka naik kapal. Kapal ferri, men! Kebayang nggak sih naik kapal yang gedenya melebihi mamoth itu? Mamoth aja kurang gede. Untung aja naik kapal. Coba bayangin kalo jalan di lautan nggak pake apa-apa, bisa tenggelem mereka.

Dan juga, kenapa mereka mesti naik bus kalo bisa naik kapal mewah?! Asdfghjkl.

Itu suruhan kepala sekolah mereka. Alasannya? Ya, biar lebih gereget aja. Somplak emang, ye. Mentang-mentang banyak duit malah ngambur-ngamburin. Kualat, loh. -.-

Okeh, kita balik lagi ke cerita.

Waduh, pasangan-pasangan kita nggak dimana tetep aja mesra-mesraan.

Ada Chanbaek yang lagi pelukan. Sebenernya sih, cuman Baekhyun aja. Chanyeol meluk bebepnya dari belakang trus si Baekhyun ngerentangin kedua tangannya ke samping ala-ala Rose di pelem Titanic. Etdah, Titanic wanna be ini mah.

Trus ada ChenMin yang Minseoknya lagi meluk tangan kanan Jongdae. Mukanya berbinar gitu, seneng dia bisa ngeliat lumba-lumba. Ampe segitunya. Tapi Jongdae seneng pacarnya bahagia gini. Jongdae ngecup sekilas pipi tembem Minseok yang bikin baozi merona merah. Gyaaa~ bikin Jongdae gemes aja. Jadi aja tuh Minseok harus rela pipinya dicubitin ama Jongdae. Haduh, mesra banget. Bikin iri aja.

Liat HunHan. Udah kayak orang baru pedekate. Malu-malu gitu. Tapi Sehunnya nggak canggung lagi buat ngeggenggam tangannya Luhan. Trus pundak mereka juga saling nempel dengan semburat merah masing-masing menghiasi pipi mereka. Bikin gue greget aja pengen ngadu kepala mereka biar tu bibir saling cipokan. Eh, tapi jangan deh. Mereka masih keliatan polos. Biarin aja dah mereka begitu.

Lalu ada Kaisoo yang kurang lebih mirip ChanBaek lah. Tapi yang ngebedain tangan Kyungsoo nggak ngerentang kayak Baekhyun dan tangan Kai yang ngelingkerin pinggangnya. Kadang tangan nista Kai ngelus-elus pinggang ato perutnya, kadang juga menyusup masuk ke dalem bajunya. Nggak dimana ye, Kai emang tetep mesum. Tapi yang bikin mereka romantis itu sisi kepala mereka saling nempel. Mata yang tertutup sambil menghirup udara laut. Juga Kai sesekali cium pelipisnya Kyungsoo. Duh, yang ini juga bikin ngiri.

Haehyuk songsaenim juga sama, tapi Donghae ngerangkul leher Eunhyuk dari belakang. Sedangkan Eunhyuknya nyorak-nyorakin lumba-lumba yang loncat-loncat. Maklum lah, Eunhyuk belum pernah ke ancol, jadi dia nggak pernah ngeliat atraksi lumba-lumba kek gini. Yah, dengan perjalanan ini semuanya terbayar, pikirnya. Wkwkwk, ya udah deh mas, terserah lu aja.

Kalo Kris..

Oh, dia lagi mandangin burung camar yang pada terbang di langit. Nih, orang punya bakat perasa kali ya, ampe bisa ngerasain apa yang burung-burung camar itu rasain. Bebas~ lepas~

Dan perasaannya nggak segalau tadi berkat pemandangan indah ini. Berterima kasih lah pada burung-burung camar, Kris. Tanpa mereka lo masih tetep slow melow galau, tau gak.

Gimana dengan pasangan lawak kita?

Yixing natep lautan dengan pandangan berbinar. Kayaknya dia suka banget sama laut. Joonmyeon yang ada di sampingnya cuman bisa senyum. Kalo kayak gini, Yixing itu manis, pikirnya. Joonmyeon balik natep lautan yang terhampar luas. Warnanya yang biru tua bikin hatinya adem. Tentram gitu. Dia juga kepikiran dia pengen nyelem dalem laut, ketemu banyak ikan, ngeliat banyak terumbu karang, main-main sama ikan lumba-lumba, kayaknya asik banget gitu. Huftt, lain kali dia mesti beli pakaian nyelem kalo ke laut.

Yixing noleh ke Joonmyeon. Dia nggak tau kalo cowo di sampingnya ini bisa ngeluarin ekspresi damai gitu. Ditambah wajahnya yang rupawan dan rambut hitamnya terbawa angin. Uhh, bikin hati Yixing meleleh aja. _Kok ada ya, cowo mirip malaikat kayak Joonmyeon._ Batinnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipinya menghangat. Ahay de~

Dan kini mereka saling bertatapan setelah Joonmyeon menoleh padanya. Keduanya saling terpesona satu sama lain. Entah mengapa, namun perlahan-lahan ada perasaan yang muncul dalam hati mereka. Yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan debar jantung yang cepat tapi menyenangkan untuk dirasa. Bakalan lebih ajib lagi kalo ada backsoundnya.

_Ada cinta~ yang kurasakan.._

_Saat bertatap dalam canda~ _

_Ada cinta~ yang kau getarkan.. _

_Dan aku resah, dalam harap.._

_Oh, indahnya~ _

Eh, buset. Apaan itu?

Lah, ternyata itu syair lagu yang berasal dari mp3 di hapenya Chanyeol. Lagunya Sm*sh yang judulnya Ada Cinta coba. Beuh, pas banget suasananya. (lagu kesukaan gue ampe sekarang. Wkwkwk xD Morgannya caem :3)

Kayaknya si Chanyeol dan hapenya emang bakat jadi backsound deh. -_-

Nggak kerasa, muka mereka berdua merah lagi. Auh, nggak kuku deh. Yixing ngalihin pandangan ke laut lagi dan Joonmyeon yang noleh ke kiri. Weh, masih gengsi aja deh mereka. Padahal udah ciuman juga mestinya bisa lah mesra dikit mah.

Eh, eh, tapi diem-diem mereka senyum tuh! Waaah~ kayaknya emang bener ada rasa nih. Yeh hey~ dan juga entah nyadar apa enggak, jarak antara mereka makin tipis. Eaaa~

"Eh, Suho." Joonmyeon yang ngerasa ke panggil noleh ke Yixing.

"Apaan?"

"Lu ngerasa nggak sih, walau kita sering berantem dan saling mengejek satu sama lain, tapi gue pribadi ngerasa nyaman kalo deket ama lu. Lu juga ngerasa nggak?"

Joonmyeon ngeliat Yixing mukanya merah pas ngomong gitu. Manis banget, pikirnya. Yah, gara-gara Yixing merah, Joonmyeon juga ikutan ngeblush. Anjrit, manis banget!

"Gue juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Walau kadang lu tuh nyebelin minta ampun, tapi gue seneng kalo gue deket ama lu."

"Mm, gitu ya? Mungkin karena kitanya udah terbiasa kali, ya."

"Mm."

Hening lama banget di antara mereka, ampe Joonmyeon bilang, "Xing, lu mau nggak kalo kita nggak musuhan lagi?"

Yixing noleh sambil nelengin kepala. "Maksud lo?"

"Yah, lo mau nggak kalo kita mulai sekarang temenan, nggak musuhan lagi gitu. Mau nggak?"

Dengan senyum lebar, Yixing menyahut. "Mau! Mau banget!"

Dan, dengan pernyataan akhir Yixing mereka balik mandangin lautan lagi. Memulai hidup baru sebagai teman. Atau mungkin bisa jadi lebih. Siapa yang tau, kan?

Ada yang pengen tau gimana SuLay ke depannya nanti?

Atau bagaimana kah darmawisata mereka di pulau jeju nanti?

Makanya, tetep stay tune di ff gue! :D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Status : Chapter 2 END **

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi's Bacotan : <strong>

**Horeeeee~ balik lagi dengan gue dan update-an terbaru gue! Yeeee~ *tebarbungamawardariataskapal***

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ye! Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue bikin. Fiuh~ *elapkeringetdulu* **

**Yang minta Xiumin muncul, udah ada nih~ Kris juga ikut nongol. Kalo dipikir-pikir sifatnya di ff ini OOC banget ye? Tapi nggak apa-apa lah namanya juga penghias cerita. Iya nggak? Yang minta Tao muncul, kayaknya dia belum bisa dalam waktu dekat deh. Abisnya perannya spesial gitu deh xD. **

**Dan yang ngerasa ini kurang panjang, kurang greget, kurang mesum, dan kurang de el el(?) maapin ye, abisnya otak gue lagi buntu. Semoga lu semua enjoy bacanya deh! **

**.**

**.**

**Last, **

**Review juseyo~ ;)**

**(dibuat dalam masa training again ._. semoga lu semua nggak bosen -v)**


	3. Chapter 3

#Ripiu chap 1 yang nggak sempet ke bales#

: Chapter 2 en 3nya udah up tuh, baca dong xD makasih udah ripiu beb~

**ChenMinDongsaeng14** : Itu udah bakatnya Suho dari lahir xD #eh

Chenmin udah keluar kan? Taorisnya kantongin dulu ^^ iyap, makasih udah ripiu beb~

**YongSunByun** : Udah lanjut noh ama chap 3 juga, baca dong xD makasih udah ripiu~ :D

**purplexing** : Wkwkwk xD hehehenya bayangin aja sendiri. Udah lanjut kan? Rated M emang menggiurkan xD waks. Makasih udah ripiu beb~

**luhan90** : Udah tuh, chap 3 juga udah up. Makanya baca dong xDv. Makasih udah ripiu bebz~

**Guest** : Udah ada noh en chap 3 juga. Maap ya nggak bisa update kilat u,u makasih udah ripiu beb~

**wereyeolves** : Udaaaah :D en chap 3 juga. Makasih udah ripiu beb~

**AiJewels** : Hehehe mereka juga couple favoritku. Tapi cuman Eunhae yang otp, SuLay mah emang udah dari sononya begitu c; udah lanjut noh, chap 3 juga. Baca ya, makasih udah ripiu~

**Reza C Warni W** : Ehehehe makasih beb~ wkwkwk *ikut tabok ChanKaiHo* ohoho EunHae pasangan lawak generasi pertama! #eh bagus deh kalo kerasa :) udah lanjut kan? ;) chapter 3 juga udah up nih. Baca ya, makasih udah ripiu~

**chenma** : Udah lanjut kan? Chapter 3 udah update tuh, buruan baca~ xDv makasih udah ripiu :)

**kimjongong** : Gyaaaaa~ nggak bisa fast update beb, kebentur sama waktu kerja u,u SuLay enceh ntar gue bikin hot deh *kedip2cantik* makasih udah ripiu beb~ baca chap 2nya dong :Dv

**alysasparkyuelfshawol** : Eh, iya kah? Hohoho berarti kami jodoh beb~ *apaandah-_-* ChanBaek mah emang udah mainstream kalo buat genre lawak. Mestinya yang genre horror/supranatural/misteri baru oke :D namanya juga duo pervert ChanKai xD wkwkwk HunHan kan sebelas-dua belas, gapapa kali~ Suho emang yadong! *slapped* Iyap, harus. Hehe makasih udah ripiu bebz~

#Chapter 2 xDv#

**younlaycious88** : Iyap, bener banget mereka masih polos-polosnya sepolos tubuhnya Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki! #eh

Wkwkwk iya ya? Kok si Chanyeol nggak jadi backsound buat dia ama Baekhyun ya? Nggak kepikiran kali dia beb, dodol emang! XD *dicekekChanyeol* udah lanjut nih, minat? Makasih udah ripiu bebz~

**exindira** : Kapan ya? Kaaasih tau nggak yaaa? XD *dilemparsumpit*

Secepatnya kok, doain aja ^^ udah lanjut nih, minat? Makasih udah ripiu bebz~

**DarkLiliy** : Hahaha makasih~ gue emang indonesia banget keles xD *ffnyawoy!-_-* gyahaha belum nih, Krisnya masih fokus ke Lay dulu ;) wahaaa boneka pen**, apaan tuh? Penyu? XDv wkwkwk udah update nih, minat? Makasih udah ripiu beb~

**Ying Mei Kim** : Gyaaaaaa~ maap beb, updatenya kelamaan u,u semoga chap ini bisa bikin lu enjoy beb. Ada extranya juga loooh~ hihi baca ya, makasih udah ripiu :)

**fantaosticpanda** : Kris bilang nggak mau, dia maunya ama LayTao ._.v (maruk lu Kris-_-) Iya kok nanti gue pasangin Kris ama Tao, tapi masih di ujung exo planet xD *dilemparpiring*

Awalnya sih abang gue beli di indomaret gitu, gue kan minjem tuh ya buat baca, tertarik tuh. Gue beli volume 9 (abang gue volume 5), tapi yang punya abang dikasih ke gue, dia bilang udah bosen, ya udah buat gue. Tapi sekarang dua2nya ilaaang~ *ngenesT-T*

Oke sip, udah lanjut nih. Maap lama, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu bebz :)

**lulu-shi** : Gyahahaha~ iya, pulang aja sono lu Kris! #ditendang

Emmm, mamanya Kai.. kasih tau nggak yaaa? Wkwkwk *slapped* nikahnya masih lama beb, kan masih sekolah ceritanya xD masih lucu-lucu unyu cimit-cimit ucul gitu~ #eaaaaa aLay xD

Iya ya, ngapa nggak ditembak aja langsung ye? Dodol lu Suho! *diinjek-injekSuho*

Udah lanjut, maap lama bingit u,u baca ya en makasih udah ripiu~ :)

**Laibel **: Wkwkwk, iya kok bentar lagi. Kalo Krisnya udah nggak ngeceng Lay lagi. Eaaaaa xD ohoho makasih beb ;) wahaa boleh-boleh. Udah update, kurang cepet ya? Padahal udah pake saran lu beb. #eh

Baca lagi ya~ makasih udah ripiu :)

**lovara** : Eh, cius beb? Wahaaa berarti kita jodoh beb xD #eh

Ah, nggak juga sih. Ini juga masih banyak kekurangannya beb. Jangan pundung dong. *pukpukLovara* nyiahahaha Kris disini nista dulu ya~ Chanyeol sama hapenya sebelas-dua belas xD gyahaha, udah lanjut nih. Maap lama nunggunya u,u

Uhuuu Kaisoonya.. kasih tau nggak yaaa? XDv baca aja deh! Makasih udah ripiu bebz~

**chenma** : Wkwkwk, itu emang udah bakatnya Joonmyeon sejak lahir! *dicelepetSuho* Gyaaaaaaa~ gapapa kali kalo Yixing yang hamil #eh

Udah lanjut nih beb, minat? Makasih udah ripiu~

** 12** : Hahaha gue juga suka! Wkwkwk ini updatenya, maap lama beb u,u baca lagi ya say~ makasih udah ripiu :D

**ChenMinDongsaeng14** : Iya, Suho emang pikirannya nggak pernah bisa lepas dari Lay –tubuhnya maksud gue-. Hehe gue juga seneng disini banyak couple romantis2 ria :D

Emmm, kasih tau nggak yaaa? *ditusuk-tusuk* Hyahahaha untuk sementara Kris jomblo dulu, kan dia udah cinta mati sama Lay dan bakalan jadi saingannya Suho buat dapetin Lay, wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut, maap ya lama bingit u,u disini masih ada sweet moment kok, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu :)

**shileedaelee99** : Jiahahaha, makasih beb ;) ya maap, beb, abisnya kerja bikin waktu gue bikin ff terhambat -.- tapi tenang aja, ntar gue bawa chap yang lebih gila dari ini, kok wkwkwk. Udah lanjut nih, minat? ;) makasih udah ripiu bebz~

**purplexing** : Gyaaaaaa~ kok masih pendek sih? *beerbe ke mak erot* #eh

makasih pujiannya beb ;) ini udah lanjut, baca ya~ makasih udah ripiu :D

**hibiki kurenai** : Wahahaha, gue nggak nyangka lu ngakak ampe segininya karena menurut gue pribadi ini masih kurang ngocol! *ganyante*

Ah, masa sih? Bukannya sebelas-dua belas yak? *dijitakSuho* iyap, Kris emang harus gue bikin nista sekarang, tapi kalo nanti gue bakal bikin image dia jadi gentleman xD (kali2 bikin Kris bahagia tu amal ^^v) ohohoho, ketemu Zitao? Mungkin dia bakal dapet hadiah yang lebih indah daripada itu xDv *disledingKris* udah update nih, lama ya? Maap u,u baca lagi ya beb ;) makasih udah ripiu~

**unbeatableship** : Iyap, padahal gue ngesummary-in mereka pasangan lawak, tapi ngapa malah jadi begini yak? -.-a ehee makasih udah dibilang unyu xD *SuLaynyawoy!-_-* ini udah update, maap telat. Silahkan membaca en makasih udah ripiu ^^

**ia** : Pandanya lagi ada di kebun binatang Qingdao(?) xD yeee~ hidup gila~ uhu yehet! Ehee makasih udah suka sama gue, bebz ;) *lawaknyawoy!-_-* gue juga masih ngerasa ini di bawah standar kegilaan ._.v ini udah lanjut, sori for late update u,u amiiin~ baca ya en makasih udah ripiu :D

**alysasparkyuelfshawol** : Ecieee yg otpnya ngeksis, wkwkwk. Hee? Kasih tau nggak yaaa? xD *diketapel* Mungkin si Chen udah gerak cepet, kan baozi kecengannya dia! HunHan keliatannya gimana coba? Waduh, gue? Masa? Cius? Enelan? *ditelen* ini udah update! Maap kelamaan ya beb u,u dibaca ya~ makasih udah ripiu ;)

**Dela **: Hee, ini udah lanjut beb. Makasih udah ripiu~ selamat membaca ;)

**coldgirl 2** : Ohohoho, iya dongz~ *sombongamat-_-* nggak juga sih, kadang kalo otak lagi bebal nggak bisa mikir alur cerita beb u,u gyaaaaa~ laga lu beb udah kayak psikolog terkemuka aja xDv *dirajam* yah, maap kalo kurang mesum, otak gue lagi penuh sama fluffy en humor. Tapi nggak tau deh ke depannya ._.v menurut gue sih ini kurang gokil, mesti di bumbuin ngocol disana-sini. Ini udah lanjut, sori updatenya lama T-T kerja bikin waktu gue ngetik ff tersita~ makasih udah ripiu bebz en silahkan dibaca :D

Oh ya, gue mau bilang yang chapter awal itu sebenernya chapter 1 bukannya prolog, tapi ntah kenapa malah gue tulis begitu. Kayaknya waktu nulis waktu itu gue rada siwer deh, abis bikinnya pas tengah malem ._. pas kemaren gue periksa gue udah langsung ngefacepalm aja. Gile mamen, mana ada prolog sepanjang gerbong kereta? Seeeet~

Ya udah lah, kebanyakan ngebacot gue -_- kita langsung ke cerita ye. Yuk, mariii~

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : Typho(s) selalu menghantui anda~ hihihi *ketawakunti* <strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EXO's Fanfiction **

**. **

**Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – Huang Zitao – Wu Yifan – Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae **

**. **

**Romance/Humor/LoveComplex(?) **

**. **

**T to M (Maybe) **

**. **

**Summary : **

**Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon adalah dua remaja yang saling bersaing dalam hal apapun sekaligus pasangan lawak tinggi-pendek. Tapi, tanpa disangka-sangka, Yixing jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon! Karena dukungan dari teman-temannya, Yixing bertekad untuk menyatakan cinta. Akankah Joonmyeon menerima Yixing sebagai pacarnya, atau..**

**Kita lihat saja nanti! LET'S READ! It's yaoi and SuLay area~**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Lovely Complex karya Aya Nakahara. **

**.**

**PRESENT **

**. **

**It's Love Complex **

**. **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN AND GO AWAY~**

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Pulau Jeju.

Disini lah mereka sekarang, tempat yang paling hangat di area negara Korea Selatan dan penuh dengan aura romantis yang menguar di sekitar pulau cantik itu. Terima kasih pada pemandangannya yang memanjakan mata dan bikin hati jadi adem ayem.

Oke sip, gue nggak perlu ngegambarin pulaunya kan? Lagian yang baca juga udah tau kok bentuk pulau Jeju kayak gimana. Kalo yang nggak tau, sono lu nyari ke mbah google! Kalo perlu cari nih di atlas jaman gue sd yang udah telanjang ini nih! (nggak ada cover maksudnya, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu ye.)

Nggak segitunya juga sih, kalo mau yang gampang ya tinggal terbang aja ke pulaunya.

Nggak bisa terbang? Yah, naek pesawat lah.

Nggak punya ongkos? Tinggal goyang sesar di y*s di tipi. Kalo beruntung dapet duit, kalo nggak ya ngeksis doang dalem tipi.

Takut di culik? Pesawatnya di bajak? Sabotase? Modar aja lu sono!

Eh, nggak ding, canda doang gue. Yang cantik-cantik, yang ganteng-ganteng maapin gue ya. Yang maapin gue doain dompetnya selalu mangap!

Balik ke cerita!

Para murid dan juga guru-guru mereka udah pada nyampe di hotel mereka nginep. Hotel bintang lima, coy! Kebayang nggak sih? Mentang-mentang kaya raya maenannya hotel mewah, bikin gue ngiri aja dah.

Ya udah lah. Yuk, perhatiin kelas pasangan lawak kita –kelas 1-4.

Udah pada ngumpul nih di lobi hotel, ada Eunhyuk yang lagi bagi-bagi saweran. Nggak ding, kunci kamar hotel ke semua anak didiknya. Kira-kira keadaannya kayak gini :

"Songsaenim, kunci kamarku mana?" –murid 1

"Iya, bentar. Nih." –Eunhyuk

"Songsaenim, kok kita nggak dapet snack sih?" –murid 2

"Yee, nggak ada keles. Orang cuman bagi-bagi kunci doang juga." –Eunhyuk

"Tapi aku nggak rela bagi-bagiii. Eaaaaa~" –murid 3

"Jiah, korban iklan lu mah." –Eunhyuk

"Songsaenim ganti model rambutnya kok kayak mangkok gitu, sih? Udah gitu pirang lagi kayak aki-aki yang sok-sokan jadi abege lagi. Udah gitu kulit di sekitar mata berkerut gitu. Ha! Faktor usia nih. Saem udah tua~" –murid 4

"Sompret! Lu ngehina gue?!" –Eunhyuk

"Iye, hahaha piss damai bang ^^v" –murid 4

"Songsaenim mukanya rada cerah ya, hari ini." –murid 5

"Maksud lo hari biasa gue suram begitu?" –Eunhyuk

"Ya kagak. Maksudnya dia songsaenim cakep gitu ni hari." –murid 6

"Oh, iya dong. Siapa dulu, gueee~" –Eunhyuk

"Dih, pede amat lu saeHyuk." –murid 7

"Haa? Apaan tuh saeHyuk?" –Eunhyuk

"Yah, ketauan nggak gaul. Itu tuh singkatan. SaeHyuk = Saenim Eunhyuk." –murid 7

"Kalo gitu mestinya Hyuknim dong!" –Eunhyuk

"Hyuknim mah kebagusan buat lu saem." –murid 8

"Ee, sialan lu!" –Eunhyuk

"Gyaaaaaa~ kuncinya nggak muat saem!" –murid 9

"Ya, iya lah nggak muat. Lu masukinnya ke gembok tas gue, pe'a!" –Eunhyuk

"Saeeem~ kunci punyaku nyemplung!" –murid 10

"Nyemplung kemana?" –Eunhyuk

"Ke hatimuuu~ :3 eaaaaa" –murid 10

"Heh, lu jangan ngerayu-rayu Eunhyuk deh, bocah!" –Donghae

"Ecieee ada yang cembokuuurr~ kur kur kur kuuurrr~~ wkwkwk" –murid 11

"Wkwkwk~" –semua murid

Yah, begitulah. Rusuh. Mana tadi si Donghae diledekin cemburu lagi, jadi aja dia mukanya merah-merah gitu. Untung aja nggak bintikan, bisa dikatain cacar kali. Eh, kayaknya ada yang kurang nih. Kok yang ngerusuh cuman Eunhyuk plus antek-anteknya? Kemana nih couple kita? Yuk, kita liat.

Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka semua masih mesra-mesraan aja. Di sofa, pojokan lobi lagi. Nggak cukup bang, mas, yang dikapal tadi? Heu~

"Ayang Baek, nanti malem kita jadi yah~" kedengeran si Chanyeol bersuara, lagi meluk Baek-Baeknya sambil mainin game yang dalemnya itu ada dokter gemuk plus pendek lagi lempar-lemparin kapsul obat ke kotak gede yang dalemnya ada kayak kuman-kuman gitu. Tapi menurut gue mah tu kuman lebih mirip monster dah soalnya mukanya nggak beraturan, abstrak gitu. Au dah namanya apaan.

"Iya, tenang aja Yeol-Yeol. Aku udah nyiapin semuanya kok. Kita tinggal asoy geboy aja ntar malem." Wadahh, si Baek ngomongnya kagak pake sensor, rada ambigu tau nggak Baek.

"Ya, udah sih mba. Yang asoy geboy gue sama chanyeol ini, yang ambigu juga kami ini, masbuloh hah?!" iya dah Baek, terserah lu aja.

"Ayang Baek ngomong sama siapa?"

"Eh, nggak kok. Tadi ada nyamuk lewat ngegerendeng gitu." Sialan lu Baek, gue dikatain nyamuk. Pulang lewat mana lu? Gue cegat ntar.

"Kasih tau nggak yaaa?" sompret nih, bacon atu. Gue gibeng ciut luh!

"Kasih tau apa ayang Baek?"

"Hehehe, Yeolie mau tau aja deh. Weee~" Baekhyun melet ke Chanyeol. Melihat ada kesempatan, Chanyeol segera menjilat lidah Baeknya lalu mengulumnya bak permen.

"Mmmhh.. Yeolhh.." okeh, mereka bakal lanjut ke sesi frenchkiss mereka yang ke 212. Tuh angka ingetin gue sama wiro sableng deh. Ya udah lah tinggalin aja pasangan hepi pirus itu. Kita liat HunHan yuk~

HunHan lagi duduk sebelahan. Duduknya nggak pada bisa nyante. Bukan kayak preman grogol apa gimana, tapi mereka duduknya tegang banget. Nggak rileks dah. Tanya kenapa? Ya jelas di lobi kan banyak orang. Banyak yang merhatiin. Biasanya kan kalo lagi berduaan nyantai gitu, Sehunnya juga genggam tangan Luhan mulu. Tapi sekarang? Liat aja, dari tadi Sehun gerak-gerak gelisah. Kadang badannya ngadep kiri, ngadep kanan, ngadep depan juga ngadep belakang. Kadang ngelus lutut, sekalian ngelap tangannya yang keringetan. Kakinya kadang nekuk, selonjoran, bersilang, ampe ngangkang pun dijabanin ama dia.

Ngeliat Sehun yang gelisah, bikin Luhan juga ikutan tegang. Duduknya tegap banget bak abri. Trus jari-jari tangannya juga nari-nari di atas pahanya. Pahanya loh, bukan paha Sehun! Tuh kan gue kebayang-bayang lagi~ xD

Kadang ngehela nafas pendek, kadang panjang, kadang barengan. Gimana caranya? Au dah, si Luhan mah ajaib ini anaknya, apa aja jadi. Luhan ngelirik Sehun yang masih aja betah gelisah di sampingnya. _'Hunie kenapa ya? Dari tadi gelisah mulu, padahal orang-orang udah nggak ngeliatin kita'_

Aww, Hunie. Sweet banget sih panggilannya mas. Aku juga mau dipanggil begitu. Eaaaaa~

Eh, tapi jangan deh. Nama gue nggak bagus dibikin begitu. Lagian akhir kata nama gue huruf vokal, nggak cocok lah. Ya udah deh -_-

Haduhh, dari tadi si Sehun gerak-gerak gelisah mulu, ngapa dah ni anak? Kremian?

Eh, nggak mas Luhan. Nggak kok, saya cuman becanda doang tadi. Ciusan! Jangan di ambil hati ya mas? Dan jangan plototin gue lagi. Piss damai -.-v

Luhan ngeliatin mukanya Sehun, dahinya keluar sedikit keringet. Luhan ngernyit aneh, serasa dia ruangan udah full ac deh, kok si Sehun masih kepanasan aja?

Luhan lirik ke leher Sehun. Keliatan jakunnya yang naik turun. Luhan makin ngernyit. _'Apa Hunie masih kelaperan?'_ batinnya. Ekspresi mukanya Sehun juga kayak orang laper gitu. Ya Luhan sih maklum aja, soalnya dia tau kalo nafsu makan Sehun emang lebih gede dari dia.

Luhan makin lirik ke bawah, bawah, bawah dan..

Mukanya langsung blushing parah.

Eh, ngapa mas? Kok langsung merah gitu mukanya?

"Eh, mba itu tuh Sehunie, bu- bu- bu–" bu apaan? Bubur? Buntut? Buntelan kentut?

"Bukan!" oh, bukan toh.

"Ih, maksud gue itu bu- bu- bu- bu–" buruan apaan?!

"Ah, itu tuh liat sendiri!" Luhan nunjuk ke kakinya Sehun. Hm, nggak ada apa-apaan. Cuman ada sepatu converse merah item yang lagi dia pake.

"Ish, liat yang bener itu mba!" Luhan nunjuk ke pahanya Sehun. Hm, rada gemeteran sih. Ngapa tuh anak? Nahan kencing? Apa mau beabe?

"Yak! Liat itu di selangkangannya dia!" Luhan ngejerit tertahan, nggak nyante. Biasa aja kali mas. Emang apaan sih?

Hm.

Hm,

Hm..,

..hm?

Jir, oke punya itu Sehun.

Gede banget.

"Apanya yang oke punya! Liat noh, burungnya Sehun bangun! Lu malah kagumin! Gawat ini woy, gawat!" iya-iya sabar mas. Gue tau kok, gue ngerti.

"Lu-luhan hyung.."

**DAG DIG DUG**

**DAG DIG DUG **

**DAG DIG DUG **

Wesett, jantungnya Luhan dugun-dugunnya nggak nahan. Perlahan Luhan ngebalik ke arah Sehun yang balik natep dia, mukanya merah banget, nafasnya juga kayak orang abis lari seratus meter, sengal-sengal gitu. Luhan yang ngeliatnya makin terpana. Sekilas terlintas dipikirannya bayangan Sehun yang terengah-engah di atasnya setelah ia klimaks dengan alat vitalnya yang masih menancap dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang tergolek pasrah. Uuhh, nggak kuku deh.

**PLAK**

**PLAK **

**PLAK **

Luhan menampari pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan imajinasi kotor yang sempat merayapi otaknya. Kayaknya Luhan mesti pake kacamata item deh kalo mau ngeliat pasangan KaiSoo atau pun ChanBaek. Mereka emang membawa pengaruh buruk.

**GREP **

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan yang hendak menampar pipinya lagi, "K-kau kenapa Luhan hyung?" sedikit gemetar karena pemuda berkulit putih itu sedang menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang Luhan di tempat, bisa gawat kan?

Luhan blushing lagi ngeliat wajah Sehun yang dekeeet banget sama wajahnya. Just turning they head, they will kissed. Ahay de~ nggak cuat Luhan ngebayanginnya.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa kok Sehunie." Sambil ngelepasin tangannya yang di pegang Sehun, Luhan bangkit berdiri. "A-aku beli bubble tea dulu buat kita, ya. Tadi aku liat ada yang jualan di deket sini. Dah, Sehunie!" setelahnya Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan hasratnya yang tertahan. Kasian banget deh Sehun.

_Aaah~_

_Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan.._

_Aaah~ _

_Semua karena kelakuan nakalmu.._

_Panas, panas, panas, panas badan ini.._

_Pusing, pusing, pusing, pusing kepala ini.._

Doooh~ siapa sih tuh yang nyalain lagu beginian?! Bikin Sehun makin nggak kuku aja deh! Udah gitu mukanya Sehun persis kayak orang mau boker tapi nggak nemu-nemu wc umum. Ckckck. Kasian-kasian.

Dan lagi-lagi hapenya Chanyeol jadi backsound gagal buat si Sehun. Rese emang tuh tiang kelebihan gigi atu. Nggak tau apa Sehun udah nggak cuat? Mana Luhannya pergi ninggalin dia sendirian lagi. Sial, sial siaaal! Awas ye, tunggu pembalasan Sehun.

Karena nggak bisa nahan lebih lama, Sehun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Nggak papa lah solo karir juga, yang penting hasratnya bisa bebas keluar. Diem-diem ternyata Sehun mesum juga ya.

Oh, iya pasti pada penasaran kan, kenapa Sehun bisa tegang? Kita liat pelakunya nih.

Sepeninggal Sehun ke kamar mandi, di sebrang tempat duduk mereka terlihat KaiSoo sedang berciuman panas. Tangannya Kai seperti biasa menyusup ke dalam kaos longgarnya Kyungsoo. Ya, kalo itu sih udah jadi pemandangan biasa. Cuman yang nggak biasa itu kedua tangannya Kyungsoo lagi mijet-mijet lembut organ vitalnya Kai yang masih terbungkus celana. Kadang kalo Kyungsoo iseng, dia bakal ngeremes keras itu benda gembul, bikin Kai ngegeram tertahan, abis itu dipijet lembut lagi. Gyaaaaaa~ kok uke mungil ini tumbenan agresif banget? Biasanya kan dia malu-malu pinguin(?).

Ah~ ini pasti masih dari pengaruh backsound gagal dari hapenya Chanyeol. Eh, tapi ini nggak gagal deh. Buktinya, Sehun langsung ngebut ke toilet dan KaiSoo makin mengganas aja. Wuah, dampak yang dihasilkan si kotak mungil berwarna hitam itu lumayan besar. ChenMin juga ikutan. Yah, walau hanya sekedar melumat bibir satu sama lain, tapi tetep aja kan.. uhuy~ xD

Gimana dengan pasangan lawak kita?

Lay mukanya udah merah parah. Dia nggak nyangka, Kyungsoo sahabat mungilnya itu bisa agresif kayak gitu. Padahal Lay ngiranya Kyungsoo itu polos. Ya ampun beb, kamu tuh kemana aja? Sejak pacaran ama Kai, Kyungsoo tuh udah nggak polos lagi keles. Secara, pacarnya aja mesum tingkat kuadrat gitu, gimana temen lo coba? Makanya jangan ngelawak mulu, belajar yadong sana sama ahlinya! Kalo perlu minta Kyungsoo yang ngajarin buat lo kalo si Kai nggak mau.

"Ya, iya lah mba Kainya nggak mau. Orang si Kai itu bukan temen gue. Dia kan temennya Suho." Nah itu tau.

"Yixing, lu ngomong ama siapa?"

"Eh, nggak kok Joonmyeon. Gue nggak ada ngomong kok. Lu salah denger kali."

"Hm, ya udah deh." Lah tumben ini si Suho nggak ngebayangin yang iya-iya ngeliat kemesuman KaiSoo. Biasanya juga kalo udah piktor tentang Lay dia bakal mengkhayal. Kenapa ya?

"Eh, tadi lo bilang apaan mba? Piktor tentang Lay?" eh, nggak-nggak. Lu salah denger kali. Gue nggak ada ngomong gitu kok. Ciusan!

"Hm, ya udah deh." Fiuhh, untung lah~

"Lu ngapa sih Lay? Dari tadi ngomong sendiri mulu. Sakit lu?" Joonmyeon megang dahinya tapi langsung ditepis.

"Lu ngatain gue, hah?!" Yixing melotot, nggak nyante. Awas matanya copot keluar, mas.

Oke, oke mas, lanjutin aja. Nggak usah melototin gue lagi. Piss damai -.-v

"Ih, nggak ngatain kali. Orang cuman nanya kok."

"Tapi lu nanyanya nggak nyante! Secara nggak langsung lu ngatain gue gila!"

"Ya, ampun. Nggak Yixing. Suer, gue cuman bener-bener nanya. Kalo lo sakit di tas gue ada kotak p3k, ada plester bye bye fever nih." Joonmyeon langsung ngeluarin kotak p3k dari tasnya trus ngebuka tutupnya, emang bener ada bye bye fever. Yixing jadi salah tingkah, antara malu dan grogi ngeliat Joonmyeon perhatian sama dia.

"Oh, maap. Gue kira lu iseng ngatain gue."

"Ya nggak lah, Xing. Kan tadi kita udah damai, kita udah temenan sekarang. Emang salah kalo gue khawatir sama lo?"

**DAG DIG DUG DEG**

**DAG DIG DUG DEG**

**DAG DIG DUG DEG **

Eaaaaaaa~

Si Yixing deg-degan nih ye, uhuy~

"N-nggak kok. G-gue seneng lu khawatir plus perhatian sama gue. Lo emang baik Joonmyeon." Yixing senyum malu-malu sambil blushing ngeliat Joonmyeon.

Sesaat terpana, namun kemudian sebentuk seringai kecil terpampang nyata di sudut bibir Joonmyeon. Perlahan, matanya mulai berkilat akan sesuatu. Melihat sikap Yixing tadi, mau tidak mau membuat insting yang terkubur jauh dalam dirinya bangkit kembali.

"Well, karna gue udah baik sama lo, lo juga seharusnya bersikap baik sama gue. Yah, sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih lo, gue pengen lo ngasih apapun yang gue mau."

"Ah, tentu dong. Gue selalu baik ke orang yang baik juga ke gue."

"Okay, kalo gitu sekarang gue mau lo jongkok di depan gue." Setelahnya Yixing bener-bener jongkok di depan kakinya Joonmyeon yang terbuka lebar. Hm, posisi yang cukup mengundang.

Yixing ngeliat ke Joonmyeon. "Sekarang gue mesti ngapain?"

"Majukan sedikit kepalamu. Maka kau akan tahu." Hem, bahasanya yahh.. udah beda. Mulai serius nih.

Bak hipnotis, Yixing memajukan kepalanya ke depan selangkangan Joonmyeon yang terbuka. Dapat dilihatnya benda yang berada dibaliknya itu mulai hidup hingga celana yang digunakannya sedikit menggembung.

"Pertama, buka kancing dan resleting celanaku menggunakan gigimu."

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu?!" Yixing melotot kaget, matanya bergerak kesana-sini, mulai panik.

"Tentu bisa, dan.. jangan menjilat ludah sendiri. Karena kau sudah berkata akan melakukan apapun untukku." Joonmyeon menatapnya tajam. Yixing menelan ludah gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan yang seperti ini.

"Cepatlah!"

Setelah perintah Joonmyeon barusan, Yixing mendekatkan kepalanya ke kancing celana jeans milik Joonmyeon. Agak susah memang mengingat posisinya yang sedang duduk, apalagi celana itu makin menyempit karena organ vitalnya menegang. Dengan tidak sabaran, Yixing mencongkel kancing dengan giginya, mengarahkannya keluar dari lubang. Hal ini membuat gerakannya sedikit tidak beraturan. Gesekan antara wajah Yixing dan selangkangannya sangat terasa bagi Joonmyeon. Terlihat dari wajah kepuasannya. Gerakan kepala Yixing yang ke kanan-kiri, serta dagunya yang sering kali menggesek kejantanan Joonmyeon, terlihat seperti anak kucing yang menggeliat-geliat ingin menyusu pada ibunya. Joonmyeon merasa penisnya semakin membesar di dalam dan semakin tersiksa.

"Oh, cepatlah Yixing."

Tanpa membuang waktu, setelah kancing tersebut lepas, giginya dengan lihai menurunkan resleting celana Joonmyeon dalam sekali gerak hingga kejantanan besar Joonmyeon yang terlapisi Calvin Klein warna hitam itu menyembul keluar mengenai hidung Yixing. Bisa dirasakannya wajahnya memanas, pasti penis miliknya besar sekali, pikirnya.

"Sekarang buka celana dalamku. Masih pakai gigimu."

Yixing mengangguk menurut, menggigit bagian karet dan menurunkannya ke bawah, memperlihatkan penis berkulit putih bersih itu mengacung tegak di depan matanya. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah memblowjob penisku."

Yixing menelan ludah sekali lagi. Blowjob katanya? Apa dia gila? Penis besarnya mana muat di dalam mulut Yixing?! Tapi, Yixing sudah terlanjur berjanji, dan janji adalah hutang. Dan dia bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Okay, aku mulai."

Mengesampingkan rasa grogi dan takutnya, Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya di kepala penis Joonmyeon. Bisa dia lihat, kepala penis Joonmyeon sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Yixing mengecupi bagian kepalanya lalu mengecupi daerah batangnya. Menelusuri betapa halusnya kulit Joonmyeon. Ini sedikit aneh, tapi terasa benar untuk di lakukan.

Setelah mengecupi seluruh batangnya, Yixing mulai menjilati permukaannya dengan lidah, melapisinya dengan air liurnya, membuat batang kejantanan itu semakin seksi di terangi cahaya lampu. Yixing terus menjilati batang penisnya hingga membuat Joonmyeon melenguh.

"Unghh.."

Hal itu membuat tubuh Yixing tersengat, dan makin menggeluti permainannya di kejantanan pemuda berwajah malaikat itu. Yixing menjilat, kadang menggigiti gemas kulit penis Joonmyeon hingga pemuda itu menggeram nikmat.

"C-Cepathh.. masukan Xinghh.."

Akhirnya Yixing menghadiahkan penis Joonmyeon mulut hangatnya. Perlahan memasukan penis panjang nan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, agak sedikit asin karena cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang penisnya dan mungkin juga keringat pemuda itu. Yixing sedikit mengernyit saat hanya setengah dari penis Joonmyeon yang dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Yixing segera memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Membuat penis Joonmyeon tenggelam-timbul dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan pemuda berwajah malaikat itu tenggelam dalam hasratnya yang membara. Instingnya menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Tentu dimanja oleh mulut hangat pemuda bersingle dimple itu memang nikmat dan memabukan. Tapi dia menginginkan yang lebih, lebih dari apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya sekarang.

Joonmyeon terkesiap saat penisnya digaruk oleh gigi-gigi Yixing, kadang menggigit keras dan menyedot kuat penisnya. Napas yang tidak beraturan yang mengenai selangkangan dan pahanya menjadi pemicu untuknya ikut bergerak. Oh, rupanya Yixing ingin bermain kasar.

Yixing tersentak saat kedua tangan Joonmyeon memegangi kepalanya dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri. Yixing juga tersedak saat ujung tumpul kejantanan Joonmyeon mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya, namun Joonmyeon tak juga menghentikan laju pinggul dan kepalanya yang bergerak berlawanan arah, membuat area penis yang tadinya tidak muat di dalam mulut Yixing bisa ikut melesak ke dalamnya. Gerakan tersedak Yixing juga memberikan sensasi memabukan tersendiri pada organ vitalnya itu.

"Ouh, it feels goodhh.. ehmm, holy shithh.."

Joonmyeon makin mempercepat laju pinggulnya, menghentak mulut Yixing dengan keras, tak peduli walau Yixing kini sudah berurai airmata karena tenggorokannya yang sakit dan terasa panas. Ekspresi wajah Yixing yang pasrah makin membuat Joonmyeon mengganas. Dengan brutal, dia menggerakkan pinggul serta kepala Yixing. Liur Yixing pun keluar semakin banyak akibat hentakan ganas itu, mengalir hingga ke paha Joonmyeon dan menetes ke sofa duduknya. Dan hentakannya semakin menjadi saat dirasanya sesuatu dari dalam penisnya ingin melesak keluar.

"Enghhh.. i'm so close Xinghh.."

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yixing ikut membantu memijat area pangkal penis Joonmyeon, meremasnya kuat, dan mulutnya yang menyesap kuat kejantanan yang dirasanya semakin membesar itu.

"Damn! I'm come! Errrrggggghhhh.."

Dengan geraman terakhirnya, Joonmyeon mengeluarkan air maninya di dalam mulut Yixing, sangat banyak sampai-sampai meluber keluar dari mulutnya. Refleks, Yixing menelan semua cairan Joonmyeon yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Joonmyeon mengatur nafas pasca orgasmenya, sama seperti Yixing yang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sekian lama menahan nafasnya saat memblowjob penis Joonmyeon tadi. Wajahnya memerah, tatapannya sayu, mulutnya juga masih bercecer sperma milik Joonmyeon. Membuat sang pemilik sperma tidak tahan dan langsung menyambar bibirnya. Melumatnya rakus, tak lupa menyedotnya kuat hingga Yixing mengerang tertahan.

Joonmyeon melepas tiba-tiba ciumannya dan langsung membanting tubuh Yixing di sofa hingga terlentang. Nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Tak tertahankan lagi dan harus segera dilampiaskan. Dengan cepat Joonmyeon melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Yixing. Merobek paksa kaos yang dikenakannya dan melemparkan semua pakaiannya ke sembarang arah.

"He-hentikanhh.. Joonmyeon–ahh!" Yixing tersentak saat Joonmyeon membuka paksa kedua pahanya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak serta lubang berkedutnya yang menggoda insting primitif Joonmyeon. Si pemangsa kini menatap lapar tubuh telanjang yang terhidang di depannya. Menjilat bibirnya yang kini penuh dengan air liur. Sungguh tak sabar rasanya ia memakan tubuh tersebut.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Joonmyeon?" Yixing bertanya takut-takut, di hadapannya kini Joonmyeon terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Kau bisa menebaknya, sayang?" Joonmyeon terus menatap liar pada lubang berkedut itu, seakan menantang penisnya untuk menjelajahi kedalamannya yang tak kasat mata. Secepat kilat, Joonmyeon merunduk ke selangkangan Yixing dan menjilati lubangnya.

"Ahh Myeonhh!" Yixing terkesiap saat lidah basah Joonmyeon menggeliat, mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. gelihh, Myeonhh.." Yixing merintih saat lidah Joonmyeon mengecap area dalam lubangnya, menusukkannya makin dalam.

"AKH!" Yixing terkejut saat lidah yang sibuk mengerjai lubangnya tadi kini terganti oleh satu jari tengah Joonmyeon. Jari itu bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat manja. Melihatnya Joonmyeon menyeringai seram.

"Kau menginginkan yang lebih, sayang?" Joonmyeon berbisik sensual di telinga kanan Yixing sembari membuat laju jarinya menjadi cepat kemudian menggigit telinganya, membuat Yixing memekik kecil.

"Emhh.. Myeonhh, lepasshh.. ahh.." Yixing ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya bermaksud membuat Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jarinya namun hal tersebut malah memperdalam laju jari Joonmyeon. Suatu kesalahan besar untukmu Yixing, karena kini Joonmyeon makin menyeringai.

"Ahhkkk! S-sakitt Myeonhh.." Yixing menjerit saat merasakan Joonmyeon menambahkan dua jari sekaligus –jari tengah dan jari manisnya- masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Yixing menitikan airmatanya karena rasa perihnya tak tertahankan.

Tanpa peduli keadaan Yixing, Joonmyeon menggerakkan jarinya dengan beringas. Joonmyeon mendesis saat merasakan lubang Yixing makin menyempit, seakan ingin meremukan jari-jarinya di dalam sana.

"Damn! Your fuck hole!"

**PLAK **

**PLAK **

**PLAK **

"Akkhhh!"

Joonmyeon menampari pipi bokong Yixing sebagai pelampiasan. Rasanya beribu kali lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan daripada sekedar menonton adegan dewasa di video porno di laptop Chanyeol maupun Kai. Joonmyeon makin mengganas menusuk-nusukan jarinya di dalam lubang Yixing, kadang jari-jarinya membuat gerakan memutar hingga Yixing melenguh keras.

"Ahhh, Myeonhh!"

Gotcha! Joonmyeon menemukan inti kenikmatan Yixing di dalam sana. Joonmyeon terus menumbuk titik tersebut hingga membuat tubuh Yixing melengkung indah di depannya. Suara erangan dan rintih kesakitan kini berganti dengan desahan nikmat dan lenguhan terlena. Membuat Joonmyeon semakin tidak sabar ingin segera memasukan penis panjang nan besarnya ke dalam lubang hangat Yixing.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh Myeonieeehhhh.." Joonmyeon terkesiap saat merasakan cairan bening menyiprat ke lengannya. Yixing klimaks tanpa peringatan. Sedikit membuat Joonmyeon jengkel karena niatnya yang ingin Yixing klimaks dengan kejantanannya di dalam lubang hangat Yixing tidak terwujud.

"Aku bahkan belum memasukan penisku dan kau sudah klimaks duluan. Kau sangat payah, Yixing. Aku tidak puas dengan pelayananmu ini." Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada sinis sambil mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Yixing, raut wajahnya benar-benar kecewa.

Yixing menatap sendu setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau jahat sekali Joonmyeon. Bahkan aku sudah membuang harga diriku untuk melakukan permintaanmu ini. Tapi kau malah mengataiku payah dan menganggapku seperti pelacur murahan."

Yixing bangkit berdiri dan memunguti semua pakaiannya yang berserakan kemudian memakainya kembali. Joonmyeon kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Yixing dan air mukanya yang berubah.

"A-apa? Tidak! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Yixing. K-kau salah paham! Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Cukup!" Yixing menepis kasar tangan Joonmyeon yang berusaha meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Dia berbalik menghadap Joonmyeon, menatapnya tajam seakan Joonmyeon adalah orang yang sudah berbuat keji terhadapnya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon."

Setelahnya Yixing meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang terdiam syok di belakangnya.

"_Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon.. Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon.. Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon.. Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon.. Aku membencimu Kim Joonmyeon.." _

"_Aku membencimu.. Kim Joonmyeon." _

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"..Myeon?"

"..."

"Joonmyeon?"

"..."

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

"..."

"Halooo, bumi kepada Joonmyeon, bumi kepada Joonmyeon. Apa lo bisa denger gue?"

"..."

"KIM JOONMYEON!"

Joonmyeon terjatuh dari sofa yang di dudukinya, kepalanya juga sempet kepentok meja saking kagetnya denger suara Yixing teriakin namanya kenceng banget. Sian amat.

'_Eh, Yixing?' _

Inget Yixing, Joonmyeon buru-buru bangun dan duduk lagi di sofa. Joonmyeon cengo ngeliat Yixing yang lagi duduk disampingnya, mukanya juga cengo. Dia takjub mungkin karena teriakannya tadi bisa bikin Joonmyeon ampe jungkir balik ke bawah sofa. Mulai deh bahasa lu Lay.

Joonmyeon juga makin cengo kayak anak idiot pas ngeliat Yixing baik-baik aja keadaannya, nggak kekurangan suatu apapun. Eaaaa~

Maksudnya nggak ada rambut acak-acakan, muka merah, aliran airmata, bibir merah bengkak, bahkan pakaiannya juga masih lengkap. Seingetnya dia, kaos bertuliskan 'Keep Calm' warna ungu milik Yixing itu dirobek sama dia tadi. Oh, atau jangan-jangan..

"Joonmyeon, lo ngelamun lagi?"

**JENG JENG **

Ternyata yang tadi itu cuman lamunan Suho permirsa! Cuma khayalan! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Pas tatapan mereka bertemu..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

Si Suho udah maen tereak aja depan muka Lay, mana tereaknya nggak nyante pula. Ngajak ribut nih orang atu.

"Apa-apaan sih, lo?! Ngeliat muka orang langsung teriak 'GYAAA'. Nggak tau apa gue kaget? Dasar nggak sopan!"

"YIXIIIIINNGGG~~" tanpa ba bi bu, Suho langsung nubruk badan Lay, meluk tubuhnya. Nangis cirambayan bak air terjun niagara serta ingus yang meluber dari hidungnya. Iyuhh, jorok banget mas. Suho langsung dah nyusrutin airmata plus ingusnya ke kaos Lay, ampe itu unicorn cungkring harus ngejitak palanya Suho tiga kali baru bisa lepas dari badannya.

"Sialan lu! Jangan nyusrutin ingus lu ke kaos gue, pe'a! Mahal nih!" Yixing langsung aja ngelapin bajunya pake saputangan gambar minion yang matanya masih ada dua. Kalo cuman satu serem, katanya.

Joonmyeon sujud syukur sambil nangis bahagia. Ternyata yang tadi itu cuman khayalannya aja, bukan kenyataan. Joonmyeon udah yang kayak dapet mobil ertiga gratisan. Seneng banged, bangednya pake d loh!

Tapi, yah, penonton kecewa nih. Masa foreplay-nya cuman khayalan? Mana encehnya? Wuuuu~

Ada yang ngelemparin koin cepean. Ya lumayan lah walau cuman cepe juga yang penting duit ini. Ketauan yang nulis matre. Eh, nggak ding. Canda doang gue. Gue nggak matre kok, sumprit!

Kembali ke cerita.

Yixing natep Joonmyeon kayak dia lagi natep alien nyasar di kota Seoul. Emang ada, gitu? Ya udah deh terserah lu mas. Gue nggak ada ngomong lagi kok, piss -.-v

'_Nih, anak udah kayak apaan tau. Sujud-sujud sambil nangis plus senyum-senyum gaje. Oh, nggak mungkin! Jangan-jangan nih anak punya alter ego lagi? Hiiii~ ngeriii' _

Duh, pikiran lu Lay. Nggak usah kemana-mana dulu. Mending tanya langsung ama orangnya, noh.

"Oh, iya bener juga."

Setelahnya, Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon yang lagi sujud akhir sambil nadah tangan ala baim. _'Maapin Me Yon yaowoh.'_

Idihh, kok doanya gitu sih mas? Situ nggak inget umur apa?

"Emangnya dia doanya apaan mba?" nggak, bukan apa-apa. Udah tuh, lu langsung tanyain aja.

"Joonmyeon." Yixing nepuk pundak Joonmyeon ampe noleh trus nanya, "Lu ngapa sih? Ada masalah? Cerita aja ama gue." Yixing senyum sehat ala pepsod*nt. Dasar korban iklan.

Joonmyeon cengo, trus ngefacepalm. _'Nggak mungkin gue cerita ke elu kalo barusan gue ngekhayalin mau ngeanu-anuin lu, Yixiiiing~' _

Joonmyeon nggerendeng dalem hati. Ya udah, mas. Sabar aja.

"Apaan sih, mba? Dia kenapa?" Nggak ngapa-ngapa, mas. Lanjutin aja.

"Yixing!"

"Hah? Iya! Gue nggak ada ngomong apa-apa kok. Lu salah denger lagi kali."

"Apaan sih? Orang gue cuman manggil lu juga."

"Oh, gitu." Yixing ngefacepalm. "Ada apaan emang?"

"Lo mesti janji satu hal." Joonmyeon udah natep dia serius. Yixingnya cuman ngerutin dahi doang.

"Janji apaan?"

"Lo mesti janji dulu sama gue."

"Iya dah iya. Janji apaan emang?"

"Janji kalo apapun yang bakal terjadi nanti ato ke depannya lo nggak bakal ngebenci gue, janji?"

"Hah? Kenapa gue mesti benci ama lu?"

"Pokoknya lu mesti janji nggak bakal benci ama gue! Please?" Matanya Joonmyeon udah kayak anak kucing kelaperan minta dikasih makan, melas banget.

Yixing nahan ketawa, lucu pikirnya.

"Pffhhh, hahaha. Iya-iya. Nggak perlu gue janji juga gue nggak bakal benci kok sama lu."

"Eh, serius lu Xing?"

"Ya, iya lah. Emang lu mau gue bo'ongin?"

"Nggak!" Yixing terkekeh geli liat responnya Joonmyeon. _Cute juga_ batinnya.

"Makasih, Yixing!" Joonmyeon langsung meluk lagi Yixing, bikin muka Yixing merah dan jantungnya deg-degan.

"Gue janji gue bakal jadi sahabat yang baik buat lo. Gue nggak bakal bikin lo kecewa atopun sedih. Gue juga bakal selalu ada buat lo kapan pun lo butuh gue. Gue bakal ngebahagiain elo, Yixing. Gue janji."

Duhh, kata-katanya nggak nahan deh. Gitu-gitu mas Joonmyeon ternyata bisa romantis juga ya. Ahay de~

Gimana mas Yixing?

"M-makasih lo udah care sama gue, Joonmyeon." Yixing ngomongnya malu-malu gitu sambil benamin wajahnya di pundak kiri Joonmyeon. Ihh, sosweet ah.

Ngedenger pernyataannya Yixing, Joonmyeon senyum lebar. Lebar banget ampe nggak kerasa hampir nyamain tinggi kupingnya sendiri. Nggak eh, itu serem banget kali. Ya udah lah.

Joonmyeon ngeratin pelukannya ampe nggak nyadar Yixing di pelukannya udah blushing parah. Orang-orang juga lagi pada ngeliatin mereka. Bahkan ada yang moto-motoin sweet momentnya SuLay. Ecieeeee yang fanboy nih ye.

Ngeliat dua anak didiknya pelukan gini, Eunhyuk berdehem. "Cieeeee yang mesra-mesraan nggak liat tempat. Bisa kale balik dulu dari 'dunia milik berduanya'." Doh, mas, situ ganggu orang punya moment aja deh. Saya kan pengen liat SuLay romantis-romantisan keles.

"Eh, mba inget alur cerita lah. Masih banyak yang belum kebagian peran disini. Gimana sih, mba?" iya-iya deh mas. Selow dong.

"Hyukie, ngomong sama siapa?"

"Nggak kok, Hae. Tadi ada laler ngiung-ngiung gitu." Anjir. Tadi gue dikatain nyamuk, sekarang laler. Okeh lah gue udahin aja nih cerita. Gue mau pulang aja.

"Eh, mba jangan pulang dulu dong. Kasian yang belom diceritain. Lanjut ya, cantik ;)" heu, giliran gini aja lu manis ke gue nyuk. Dasar, kalo lu bukan salah satu idola gue udah gue jitakin lu.

"Hyukie ngewink ke siapa, hah?!"

"Eh, aduh. Hae, jangan marah dulu dong. Tadi tuh aku cuman kelilipan. Ciusan."

"Bener?"

"Iyaaa~"

"Oh, ya udah. Awas, kalo bo'ong." Donghae meluk Eunhyuk protektif. "Nggak boleh ngewink sembarangan lagi. Kamu itu cuman punya aku seorang, Hyukie. Dan nggak ada satu pun orang yang boleh nerima wink kamu selain aku." Aduh mas, kata-katanya sweet bin posesif bingit.

"ECIEEEEEEEEEE YANG POSESIF~ WKWKWK" –murid 11

"WKWKWKWKWK" –semua murid

"Lu lagi, lu lagi."

Akhirnya pembagian kunci kamar hotel berakhir dengan Donghae songsaenim yang miting leher si murid 11. Poor you, man.

#prayformurid11

#murid11kuat

#murid11semangat

#murid11akupadamu

#murid11uye

Aneh-aneh aja deh hastagnya -_- ya udah lah, kita cus ke scene berikutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>XO88XO <strong>

* * *

><p>Lagi di pantai nih ceritanya. Abis dari hotel makan bentar di resto trus langsung cus ke pantai. Gile mamen, pemandangannya ajib banget! Kayak yang lagi di musim panas, padahal baru musim semi. Kalo nyetel lagu JKT48 yang iklannya pokari pasti lebih ajib lagi dah. Sayang hapenya Chanyeol yang biasa jadi backsound harus wafat sementara alias lowbat. Keseringan muter lagu sih dia ampe lupa nge cas hapenya. Makanya mas, lain kali beli power bank dong.<p>

"Duh, mba gue pengen kali beli power bank." Lah terus ngapa nggak beli? Situ kan banyak uang.

"Nah itu dia masalahnya mba. Uang gue banyak, tapi semuanya berbentuk kartu atm. Makanya ampe sekarang gue masih nggak beli-beli juga." Buset dah mas, lu idup jaman kapan sih? Megalitikum? -_-

"Yeolie!" baru si Chanyeol mau jawab, ayang Baeknya keburu datengin dia.

"Lagi ngapain sih? Ayo kita berenang, mumpung cuacanya cerah!" Baekhyun narik-narik lengan Chanyeol walau nggak ngaruh karena badan Chanyeol cukup gede buat ikut terseret si mungil Baek.

Elaah, udah lu ikut aja apa kata si Baek. Lagian kapan lagi sih Yeol lu bisa berenang bareng si Baekhyun? Kan lumayan lu bisa ngeliat badannya yang basah kena air, mumpung bajunya Baekhyun transparan itu.

"Oh, iya bener!" setelahnya Chanyeol lah yang ganti nyeret Baekhyun ke bibir pantai, mulai berenang. Giliran dikomporin aja cepet lu. Dasar otak mesum.

"Gyaaaaa~ jangan Yeolie~" Baekhyun langsung ngibrit dalem air pas di ciprat-cipratin ama Chanyeol. Jadi aja itu si tiang listrik ngejer Baeknya masih sambil nyipratin aer.

"Sini ayang, gue mandiin!" tuh kan apa gue bilang. Si Chanyeol, kalo nggak otaknya yang mesum, mulutnya yang mesum. Nggak ada kata-kata yang nggak bikin ambigu apa?

"Protes mulu lu mba! Yang mandi gue sama Baek ini. Yang ambigu juga kita ini, masalah buat lo?!" deja vu deh gue jadinya. Ya udah deh mas lanjutin aja kegiatannya. -_-

Kita liat yang lain yuk.

Ada HunHan, maen ciprat-cipratan. Kadang Luhan berenang di atas punggung Sehun trus Sehunnya kayak guide renangnya gitu. Kayaknya mereka udah ngelupain insiden Sehun tegang deh. (Lebih tepatnya sih Luhan) yah, Luhan mah emang pelupa. Jadi mau dia ngalamin kejadian yang lebih parah dari yang tadi juga pasti bakal dilupain secepat kedipan mata. Eaaaaa~ beruntung banget lo Sehun.

"Duh, mba lo nggak tau aja sih, tadi tuh gue tersiksa banget. Mana Hanie hyung langsung kabur coba." Aduh, iya mas Sehun. Gue ikut prihatin. Padahal gue juga pengen ngeliat moment lu grepe-grepe Luhan. Tapi sayang mas Luhannya terlalu pemalu.

"Yah, gue juga pengen tapi gue juga bingung. Pengen maksa tapi nggak tega. Ngasih tanda, tapi Hanie hyung nggak pernah peka. Nasib." Iya mas, sabar aja ya. '-')/(._.

"Sehunie, kok ngomong sendiri sih?"

"Eh, nggak kok. Kamu salah denger kali Hanie hyung."

"Hm, gitu ya. Ya udah deh. Yang cepet dong Hunie!" Luhan kecipak-kecipakin kakinya biar bisa berenang, walau tengkurep di atas punggung Sehun. Yah, demi ayang Hanie tercinta seribu samudera pun bakal diarungi sama Sehun. Cicicicicieeeee~ berat bingit bahasa lo Sehun.

Ya udah lah kita liat couple lain yuk.

Kaisoo nggak ikut berenang, lagi duduk-duduk aja di pasir pantai. Sambil pegangan tangan, so sweet masa. Udah gitu kepalanya Kyungsoo nyender di bahu kiri Kai. Sesekali Kai nyisir rambut Kyungsoo pake jari tangan kanannya juga ngehirup bau rambut Kyungsoo yang beraroma camomile, bikin tenang. Aroma favorit Kai setelah pacaran sama Kyungsoo. Ngingetin dia sama wangi bayi. Hmm~

Gue jadi ikut terlena deh. Pengen nyoba nyium aroma si mungil Kyungsoo juga.

"Gak ada! Gak ada! Enak aja lu mau ikut-ikut nyium wangi Kyungsoo. Gak! Kyungsoo cuman milik gue seorang dan nggak ada yang berhak atas dia kecuali gue!" buset, nyantai aja mas. Nggak usah pake otot keles. Lagian gue nggak serius kok ngomongnya. -_-

"Bagus!" heuu kalo bukan cast yang gue butuhin udah gue lempar kepiting luh!

"Kai, ngomong sama siapa?" Kyungsoo duduk tegak sambil natep Kai, ngedip-ngedip polos.

"Nggak, Kyungie hyung. Tadi ada kecoa lewat." Anjiiir! Kenapa gue disamain sama makhluk bermuka monster itu?! Idihhh jijik tau nggak bang Kai! Sialan luh!

"Gyaaaaa~ mana-mana? Cepetan usir Kaiii!" Kyungsoo meluk Kai sambil noleh-noleh panik, takutnya itu kecoa nemplok disekitarnya dia. Nggak elit keles ditemplokin kecoa -_-. Sedangkan si pelaku senyum-senyum keenakan dipelukin cowo mungilnya. Ecieee~ ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan lu Kai.

"Udah nggak ada kok hyung. Udah terbang, au kemana."

"Fiuh, untung lah~"

Kyungsoo ngelepas pelukannya tapi ditahan sama Kai. Trus langsung dah si kulit item –tan maksud gue ngerebahin pororo mungilnya di atas pasir trus diciumin. Haduhh baru aja so sweet-an udah mesum lagi aja. Udah deh tinggalin aja. -_-

Disisi lain keliatan ChenMin lagi duduk berdua di tiker, di bawah payung. Makan semangka berduaan, so sweet deh. Kadang saling suap-suapan, kadang ngelingkerin tangan satu sama lain trus makan semangkanya, dih udah kayak yang kawinan aja tuh suap-suapan.

Nggak jarang Jongdae juga nyuapin Minseok pake bibirnya, disambut malu-malu sama si pipi gembul. Jadi lah lumatan bibir bersama semangka yang genjur di dalem mulut mereka. Uhum, agak gimana gitu ya. Dibilang romantis tapi erotis, dibilang mesum juga nggak terlalu. Au ah gelap.

"Ini nama nya cinta mba. Nggak ada nafsu, cuman ketulusan yang ada di dalemnya." Oh, gitu ya mas Jongdae? Bahasanya puitis bingit.

"Iya dong. Cinta itu bak puisi. Harus indah seperti syair-syair di dalamnya. Baik itu puisi lama atau pun puisi bebas. Kita harus bisa menjaga dan memelihara cinta yang kita miliki agar kelak kita bisa memberikan cinta tersebut kepada orang yang menjadi takdir hidup kita dan hidup bahagia bersama pasangan yang juga mencintai kita apa adanya." Ow, mas Jongdae ini nilai bahasanya pasti seratus mulu, bahasanya mantep banget.

Dan.. kenapa bahasanya jadi ngaco gini? Gue kan lagi nyeritain lu makan semangka bareng Xiumin, mas Cheeeeeen~

"Oh, iya ya. Kok gue ikut ngelantur kayak lu sih mba? Idiiihh~ nggak level keles, huh!" dih biasa aja dong mas. Nggak gitu juga kali. Lu jadi mirip pemimpin geng anak perempuan yang bahasa sehari-harinya kamseupay iyuhh. -_-

"Apa lo bilang?!" nah, gitu dong. Machonya keluar, kan bagus.

"Eh, emang aku bilang sesuatu Chenie?" Xiumin udah takut-takut aja natep Chen karena dari tadi si muka kotak ngegerendeng sendiri. Xiumin nggak mau mikir yang aneh-aneh tentang pacarnya ini. _'Mungkin Chenie lelah'_ batinnya. Aduh Min, kalo lelah ngapain juga dia ngegerendeng, ngomong sendiri coba? Dasar bakpau ajaib.

"Eh, nggak kok Minie. Aku cuman lagi latihan drama aja. Siapa tau ada produser lewat trus aku direkrut jadi aktor berbakat di agensinya." Chen menampilkan senyuman sepuluh ribu troll. Tuh kan gue jadi kebayang-bayang gimana sepuluh ribu troll senyum. (-_-")

"Emang ada gitu produser yang lewat di.." Xiumin celingak-celinguk natep sekitar, "Pantai?"

Chen senyum kikuk trus ngefacepalm. "Kan siapa tau."

"Oh." Xiumin ngangguk-ngangguk lucu, bikin Chen gemes trus nyubitin pipinya yang masih gembil-gembil itu. Jadi deh Xiumin harus ngerelain lagi pipinya. Ya udah deh kita lewatin aja.

Gimana ama sejoli kita SuLay?

SuLay lagi foto-foto deket batu karang.

Hm, udah bosen kali ya karena dari tadi di foto-fotoin mulu sama fanboy iseng.

Mereka foto-foto, lebih tepatnya sih Suho doang yang di foto. Lay-nya lagi motoin Suho dari bawah soalnya Suho lagi duduk di atas batu yang tinggi. Lay kadang cekikikan sendiri kalo liat hasil jepertan kameranya. Disitu banyak fotonya Suho yang gayanya aneh. Ada yang sok cool, pamer rambut anginan, ampe muka blo'on yang gak sengaja ke bidik lensa kameranya. Yang terakhir itu yang paling banyak dalem kamera Lay bikin Suho planga-plongo ngeliat Lay ngikik sendirian.

"Yixing, lu ngapa tawa-tawa gitu? Foto gue jelek ya?!" Suho baru mau turun tapi di tahan sama Lay.

"Jangan turun, nanti gue nggak bisa ngejepret gambar lo yang bagus lagi."

"Ah, bo'ong! Lu ngikik gitu pasti ada apa-apanya! Sini gue liat!" Suho loncat dari batu. Ngeliat Suho udah ngedeketin dia, Yixing lari ke laut trus dikejar Suho.

Yixing tetep ketawa-ketiwi walau Suho udah teriakin dia jangan lari. Ampe dia baru nyadar kalo dia udah lari ke laut yang agak dalem. Yixing yang punya trauma tenggelem langsung kelabakan ngangkat tangannya. Berusaha bikin badannya tetep ngapung tapi nggak bisa.

"YIXING!"

Suho yang mau nyebur langsung berhenti tatkala ngeliat Kris nyebur ke laut nyelametin Yixing. Kris terus berenang ampe dia dapet badan Lay. Diapitnya leher Lay trus dibawa berenang menuju daratan. Semua orang yang ngedenger teriakan Kris tadi berkumpul disana. Para uke histeris ngeliat Lay yang tenggelam bahkan ada yang nangis ampe seme-seme mereka harus nenangin ukenya masing-masing.

Kris udah keluar dari laut sambil ngegendong tubuh Lay. Direbahkannya tubuh lemah itu di atas pasir dan orang-orang pun langsung ngerubungin mereka termasuk Suho. Kris langsung ngasih napas buatan, neken-neken dada Lay, ngasih napas buatan trus neken-neken dada lagi. Terus berulang ampe dirasanya Yixing langsung bangun trus batuk-batuk ngeluarin aer. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung bernapas lega. Kris duduk menyandar kedua tangannya ke belakang setelah semua kekhawatirannya musnah.

"Syukur lah, lo nggak apa-apa Lay."

Lay yang udah berhenti batuk-batuk natep ke arah Kris. Matanya memerah dan berair.

"Kris hyung.."

Lay langsung nerjang meluk badan Kris. Mukanya dia sembunyiin di dada bidang Kris sambil nangis sesenggukan. Dia bener-bener takut kalo tadi dia tenggelam, takut kalo nggak ada yang nolongin dia. Reflek dia eratin pelukannya ke Kris.

"Nggak apa-apa Lay. Semua baik-baik aja kok. Lo udah selamat. Udah, jangan nangis lagi." Kris ikut bales pelukannya Lay bikin tubuh Lay makin bergetar karena isak tangis yang keluar makin banyak.

Semua orang menatap kagum sekaligus iba pada mereka berdua. Kalo Suho? Entah apa yang dia rasain. Dia lega sekaligus bersyukur Lay udah selamat. Tapi ada warna merah tak kasat mata yang menyeruak dalam dada saat dia melihat Yixing memeluk erat Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria tersebut.

Setelah insiden yang tidak terduga ini, Eunhyuk menuruh Kris membawa Lay dan mengurusnya karena dia percaya Kris bisa menenangkan keadaan syok yang di alami Lay. Donghae mengumumkan pada semua murid untuk kembali pulang ke hotel karena hari sudah semakin sore yang di balas tatapan lesu dah wajah kuyu murid-muridnya. Dengan berat hati, semuanya mulai meninggalkan pantai.

Sebelum Kris memapah Lay berjalan, pemuda dengan tubuh ramping itu menoleh pada Suho di belakangnya yang berdiri kaku menatapnya. Lay menatap sendu pada Suho lalu berbalik dan berjalan bersama Kris. Dia tidak sempat menyadari tatapan sedih Suho dan matanya yang memerah, menahan cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Status : Chapter 3 END **

**Nagi's Bacotan : **

**Gue balik neeeehhh bawa chapter tiga. Maap ye kalo kurang memuaskan. Gue mulai humorless nih. Stress gara-gara mikirin training yang bikin fisik dan batin jadi capek. Niat gue sih pengen berhenti, tapi gue belum gajian jadi harus nunggu akhir bulan. Dan bagi gue itu lama bingit. Hueeee~ *nangis guling2* **

**Oke sip. Gimana sama chapter ini? Maap ya kalo cuman segini. Udah di ambang batas masbro mbakbro. Gue udah stuck mikir ni alur mau ngejalar kemana. Dan gue juga udah jarang baca ff komedi plus rated M. Ada yang mau rekomendasiin gue baca ntu dua genre ff nggak? Ato ada yang mau nyodorin ff karyanya ke gue? Dengan senang hati bakal gue baca. Itung-itung cari inspirasi yang sempet ngilang gara-gara ni training. -_-**

**Oh iya! Di akhir cerita tadi ada hint Kray yak? Duh, gue juga nggak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Gue cuman ngikutin alur aja mas mba. Tapi, yah semoga aja para Kray shipper nggak terlalu kecewa kalo baca fict gue. Wehehehe. **

**Dan, oh! Kalo ada yang bingung kenapa para seme dan uke bisa ngomong ke gue di scene yang berbeda, udah iya-iyain aja ya. Mereka ngomong ama guenya gantian tergantung scene bergulir. Kalo nanti nggak ada pindah scene, berarti cuman salah satu dari mereka aja yang ngomong sama gue. Nggak bisa request, kan tergantung alur sama mood gue. Tapi gue bakal berusaha bikin semenarik mungkin kok. Selow aja. Semoga nggak kecewa ya guys~ ;) **

**Oke sip, gue nggak bakal banyak omong. (ini udah banyak omong-_-) **

**Semoga chapter ini masih bikin lu enjoy bacanya! Walau tetep garing -_- **

**.**

**.**

**Last, **

**Review juseyo~ ;)**


End file.
